Evolution Teamup!
by Ryoken1
Summary: (Avengers story continues!) the mother of all battles takes place against Ultron and The Vision! The final part of the avengers saga, plus, a preview of whats next!
1. Spiders and LizardsPart 1

X-men: Evolution : "Evolution Team-Up!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any marvel or evo characters , and the idea of making evo versions of the marvel universe was mine , but still , if they do something like this , im not gonna be credited or somthing.  
  
Chapter 1: "Spiders and Lizards!"  
  
Part 1: He is amazing!  
  
"Man , this is so freaking boring!"-Pietro said , looking at the full view of New York , as he , the rest of the brotherhood and the X-men where at the top of one of the city`s building.  
  
"Man , this trip sucks , we have been at every museum in this place , and we still have that freaking trip to the Empire State University!"-Todd added.  
  
"Yeah , lucky us , we won the chance to be on a trip to the big apple , and the x-geeks had to be the rest of the selected students!"-Fred added.  
  
"I dont see him complaining!"-Wanda replied , pointing at Lance , who was talking with Kitty , while the rest of the X-men were talking together , while the teacher went to get a soda.  
  
Suddenly , the whole building started to shake.  
  
"Lance!"-Kitty yelled.  
  
"Its not me!"-Lance yelled as he fell over Kitty.  
  
The whole building trembled , and Jean , who was near the edge of the balcony taking a picture , fell.  
  
"Jean!"-Scott yelled , as he and everyone rushed to the edge , only to see the most incredible sight ever......  
  
As Jean was falling , a red and blue figure appeared out of nowhere , swinging in some sort of rope , and grabbed Jean in his arms , only to jumpback at the roof , landing after an amazing stunt in midair.  
  
Everyone stared in awe at the stranger , a figure in tight , spandex like red and blue outfit , with a mask with big white eyes , and all his body marked with some net like impression.  
  
"Who...who are you?"-Jean asked , dazed , at his saviour.  
  
"Im your friendly neighbor Spiderman!"-The figure yelled in a cheerfull , payfull male voice , as he made a backwards flip jump , and to the shock of everyone , he shoot a web from one of his arms , and swinged away , getting lost of their sights as he disappeared into the buildings.  
  
"Jean are you okay?"-Scott asked.  
  
"That .....was amazing"-Jean muttered , in a dazed voice.  
  
Later........  
  
The Brotherhood and X-men were sitted in a burger joint near Times Square , as their teacher went to do some personal bussines , and gave the teens three hours of free time untill the trip to the Empire State University.  
  
Since the incident at the building , both teams decided to make a truce......  
  
"Did ya see the moves on that guy yo? He did some freaky stunts!"-Todd said as he jumped up and down in excitement.  
  
"Da , it rocked big time!"-Kurt replied.  
  
"What the hell caused that tremor?"-Evan asked.  
  
"Aparently this masked criminal called the Shocker tried to steal the safe from a bank in that building , using some sort of vibration emitter gloves , and when that spider guy beated him , the sonic wave made the whole building shake!"-Wanda replied.  
  
"Think he is one of us , Summers?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Impossible , Cerebro would picked him up"-Scott answered.  
  
"Its pretty strange , you know"-Kitty said , as she finished reading a couple of newspapers she had bought outside.  
  
"What?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"This!"-Kitty yelped , as she showed the others the front page of each paper , one , titled "The Daily Bugle" , had a picture of Spiderman on it , with the title "Spiderman menace wrecks warehouse at port!" , while the other , called "The Brooklyn Banner" showed another picture of Spiderman , under the title "Spiderman saves warehouse workers from Scorpion!".  
  
"So is this guy a good one or a bad one?"-Evan asked , puzzled.  
  
"I dunno , its like half the people in the city thinks is a menace , but the other half thinks he is a hero , i think he is a hero , after he saved you!"-Kitty said , looking at Jean.  
  
"Jean , hello there!"-Rogue said.  
  
"Ah! Sorry , i was thinking about this Spiderman guy"-Jean said.  
  
"More than daydreaming about him to me!"-Wanda said , smirking.  
  
"Hey , Pietro , what do you think? Pietro?"-fred asked , as Pietro standed up.  
  
"Ill be damned , Parker? Peter Parker?"-Pietro said , looking at a young , dark brown haired boy , who looked almost the same age as him. A boy wearing some jeans , a t-shirt and a pair of sneakers , with a camera hanging on his neck.  
  
"Maximoff?"-The new guy said......  
  
End of Part 1......  
  
Okay , here it is , a whole series dedicated to make my own version of the marvel universe , in the evo way! , hope ya all enjoy it , and be prepared as the fantastic four and the avengers are next!  
  
Read and review , and tell me what ya expect!  
  
Ryoken. 


	2. Spiders and LizardsPart 2

X-men: Evolution : "Evolution Team-Up!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any marvel or evo characters , and the idea of making evo versions of the marvel universe was mine , but still , if they do something like this , im not gonna be credited or somthing.  
  
Chapter 1: "Spiders and Lizards!"  
  
Part 2: Dna crisis!  
  
At the burguer joint........  
  
"Maximoff? I cant freaking believe it!"-The new boy said as he and Pietro shaked hands , when the young boy noticed someone else....  
  
"Daniels? You too?"-The boy said.  
  
"Glad to see ya P!"-Evan said as the boy and he shaked hands , as he sitted with them.  
  
"Ladies , this is Peter Parker , old schoolmate of ours , and one brainy guy!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Um...Hi"-Peter responded , little embarassed.  
  
"Hi"-The others responded.  
  
"So , whats being of ya Peter?"-Evan asked.  
  
"My Uncle Ben died recently..."-Peter said , in a sad voice.  
  
"Sorry to hear that man"-Pietro said , puting his hand on Peter`s shoulder.  
  
Suddenly Jean feeled something, a mental feeling of pain and sadness so deep , she could catch it without using her powers.  
  
"So , what ya been up to lately?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"Well , im still in the school , and im working in two part time jobs , to help my aunt with the bills"-Peter replied.  
  
"Really? What kind of jobs?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Im a freelance photographer for the "Daily Bugle" , as i have a knack for getting pictures of Spiderman"-Peter replied.  
  
"Really? We just saw him! In fact , he saved Jean a couple of hours ago!"- Kurt replied.  
  
"Yeah , he did , it was amazing , i thought i was gonna die , when this guy saves me , straight out of nowhere!"-Jean said.  
  
"Shame i wasnt there , i mean that had to be one good photo , i mean , it would help me convince my boss that Spiderman isnt a menace!"-Peter said , joking.  
  
"I dont think he is a menace , he looks like a hero yo!"-Todd said.  
  
"Yeah , but wait a minute , ya said you had another job?"-Evan asked.  
  
"Yeah , i have a part time job as an aide in the Empire University lab!"- Peter replied.  
  
"Really? We are going to be there in a couple of hours"-Scott replied.  
  
"Maybe if i ask Doctor Connors , he will let you take a peek of the lab , he is....."-Peter got interrupted by the sound of Lance screaming , as Kitty just splashed him with her soda , wich she had just dropped.  
  
"Connors? Dr Kurt Connors?"-Kitty asked in a nervous voice.  
  
"Yeah , he is my boss"-Peter replied a little scared.  
  
"Who is he?"-Fred asked.  
  
"He is one of the greatest scientific minds of like , the millenium! He won the nobel prize for his research on human regeneration and human healing process! He's the guy who totally like , invented the new regenerative tissue method for treating dying skin and bones!"-Kitty said all of this in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Well , seems that now i have to convince him of letting you meeting him!"- Peter said , as everyone laughed.  
  
"Well , i gotta go , see ya there , ill try my best to get you in the lab!"- Peter said as he got up , but collided with a red haired girl that was pasing by , and got doused with soda.  
  
"Dear god Pete , im so sorry!"-The girl said , as she got up.  
  
"Its okay Mj , uh...i gotta go bye!"-Peter said as he ran away , leaving the pretty young girl in a hurry.  
  
"Man , i cant believe he is still crazy about her!"-Evan said , as the girl dissapeared upstairs.  
  
"Yeah , me too , its like he just cant get over her!"-Pietro said.  
  
"What are you two talking about?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"That was Mary Jane Watson , Peter`s friend since who knows when , and one of the most popular girls in our school , who also happens to be Peter`s not so secret crush since the dawn of time!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Yeah , worst part , is that she seems to like him too , but none of them has done anything in years!"-Evan added  
  
"Whats the deal with redheads stringing along guys? Must be genetic or something!"-wanda said looking at Jean.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY , WITCH!"-Jean screamed..........  
  
Later , at the Empire University Lab........  
  
"So is it okay if they can meet you , dr Connors?"-Peter asked the young man in front of him.  
  
"Yeah , its okay , besides , one of the old researchers here , dr McCoy , went to teach at their school , so he will be happy that some of his students got to know his old lab, know do me a favor and get me file X-4678- pk from the archive in floor four , okay?"-Dr Connors responded in a cheerfull voice that echoed of stress , as he patted his mising arm.  
  
"Okay , ill be back as soon as possible , thanks!"-Peter said as he dissapeared..  
  
"Now is the time!"-Dr Connors said as he picked a syringe filed with a glowing serum , and injected it into his missing limb.  
  
He screamed as he felt his skin burning , as the missing arm renewed it self , in an action that took seconds , as the arm practically regenerated.  
  
"I did it!"dr connors thouhht , when the pain overwhelmed him , and he started to feel his whole body burning , as his skin started to change................  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"Over here guys!"-Peter said to the young group of mutants.  
  
"I cant beleve we are gonna mett Dr Connors! This is like , totally amazing or something!"-Kitty said as she walked next to Lance.  
  
"Yeah , this really looks entertaining"-Lance mutered to himself.  
  
"Okay , meet the lab of the........future?"-Peter said as the labs door closed behind them.  
  
The lab was a wreck , steam and broken vials everywhere , as tons of cientific equipment and computers layed broken in the ground.......  
  
"What happened here? Dr Connors ,are you alright?"-Peter said , when a figure appered from the steam.  
  
"Rrrruuuunnnnn...please....runnnnn"-a hissing voie said as he aproached them......  
  
Everyone screamed in terror as the figure revealed itself , it was a lizard like monstrosity , wich was wearing the remains of a white jacket and purple pants........  
  
"dr Connors? Is that you?"-Peter asked, looking at the creature.  
  
The creature just gave a terrifiyng scream as a response , as he grabbed Peter and threw him throught the labs door , the young teen disapearing from the others sights.  
  
The creature then noticed the young group of mutants.........  
  
"Oh crap"-Lance said.............  
  
End of Part 2.  
  
Okay , be ready , as its a battle royale between the mutants and spiderman against the menace of the lizard , and remember to tell me what you expect next! R&R  
  
Ryoken 


	3. Spiders and LizardsPart 3 finale

X-men: Evolution : "Evolution Team-Up!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any marvel or evo characters , and the idea of making evo versions of the marvel universe was mine , but still , if they do something like this , im not gonna be credited or somthing.  
  
Chapter 1: "Spiders and Lizards!"  
  
Part 2: Revelations!  
  
Peter Parker woke up a long trench from the labs doors , as he realised hat had just happened......  
  
"I cant believe the dr realy tried the serum on himself , i have to do some thing before he kills those kids!"-Peter thought , as he dashed into a closet , and opened up his bacpack , revealing a blue and red costume , which he put ont , in a hurry.  
  
Peter jumped up , and entered the ventilation tunnels , crawling with ease.  
  
"Okay , lizard , its time to meet Spiderman!"-Peter thought as he navigated the tunnels.  
  
Meanwhile , at the lab..........  
  
The young mutants stared at the hideous creature infront of them , an amalgam of man and lizard , its long , sharp theeth dripping with its saliva.  
  
Sudenlly , the creature leaped foward , straight at Kitty , who phased right on time , the lizard hitting a console behind her.  
  
"Be carefull! It looks like the creature is Dr Connors!"-Jean screamed , as her mindscan had detected Dr Connnors conscience , deep bettween the layers of animal rage inside the lizard`s mind.  
  
The lizard stood up quickly , and prepared for its next attack , when an optic blast by Cyclops knocked him back , while Lance used his powers to cover him in debris.  
  
"We won?"-Rogue asked , as the dust settled.  
  
In that moment , the lizard jumped at her , straight from the debris , unhurt , and was about to slash at the terrified teen , when ......  
  
"Hey ugly! Heads up!"-the scream made the lizard turn around , only to recieve Spiderman`s dropkick , as he jumped from his webline , knocking the creature of balance , and giving enough time for Spiderman to take Rogue away from its reach.  
  
"Stay here miss , while i take care of......."- Spiderman couldnt finish his sentence as he realised what was happening around him.  
  
First , Evan had trapped the lizard in a cage he made with some sort of metal spykes that he shoot from its body , but the lizard easely broke throught it , only to be subdued to the floor by the large boy with a mohawk , who had no trouble into grabbing the lizard by the troat , as his slashs seemed to bounce of him.  
  
The lizard however , escapedfrom him , as he spit some sort of slime , blinding the boy for a moment , and headed straight towards the red clad girl , when she lifted her hands , and hundreds of objects hit the lizard , everything around the girl flashing red.  
  
Then , Pietro dissapeared , and a twister formed around the lizard , lifting the creature from the ground , only to be blasted away by the young male wearing red googles , as he actually shoot a red beam from his eyes.  
  
Spiderman jumped to the floor above , and desperatly searched between the cabinets , when he founded a syringe labeled "Serum antidote".  
  
Spiderman leaped back down , and threw the syringe at Pietro.  
  
"Use it on the lizard when i saw "now"!"-Spiderman yelled , as he jumped straight at the lizard , . as the young mutants stared at the sight infront of them , as Spiderman battled the lizard , desperatly trying to subdue him , when he managed to trap him in his webs......  
  
"Now!"-Spiderman yelled , and Pietro used his powers to inject the Lizard with the serum , just in time , as the creature ripped trought the webs , and gave a slash at Spidrman , knocking out , as he fell infront of the lizard.....  
  
Peter regained his senses , right to feel something behind him , and saw the lizard infront of him , about to give him a final blow , when the creature stopped , and staggered , falling to the ground infront of him.  
  
Peter stared in awe , as the red haired girl appeared behind the creature , holding one hand in her forehead , a look of concentration on her face , as the lizard slowly changed back to its human for m , and fell uncomnsious.  
  
"Jean , are you okay?"-Scott asked the , as Jean collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Yes , i managed to shutdown the creature , as the serum reaction allowed Dr Connors conscience to resurface right in time"-Jean replied as she got up.  
  
Everybody stared at both Spiderman , whose suit seemed rather ragged down and ripped in some places.  
  
Finally , rogue spoke....  
  
"are you a mutant?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"A what?"-Peter asked from behind the mask , surprised.  
  
"A mutant , did your powers appear out of nowwhere?"-Rogue replied.  
  
"uh , no , is theres one thing im sure in my life , is where these powers came from"-Spiderman replied.  
  
"Oh , i see......"-Rogue replied.  
  
"You mean , ya all got your powers for no reason , the just appeared?"- Spiderman asked , looking surprised.  
  
All the young mutants loked at Jean , as if they wanted her to do something , while Spiderman realised the look of fear and despair in their faces.........  
  
In that moment......  
  
"Police! Freeze!"-A man screamed , as a whole swat team entered the place.  
  
" What the heck happened here?"-The man asked , looking at the surprised teens , and at Spiderman.  
  
"Uh , would you believe me if i told ya these guy turned into a lizard?"- Spierman asked , pointing at Dr Connors , who was waking up.  
  
There was a moment of silence.....  
  
"You are under arrest for destruction of prperty and breaking in a private facility! Remove your mask and put your hands in your head , now!"-The police captain replied.  
  
Spiderman looked at the swat team , and the looked at the young mutant teens.......  
  
"Sorry guys , aint my style!"- Spiderman said , as he ran towrads a window , and jumped throught it, as he swinged away.  
  
"Damn it! I hate when he does that!"·The captain said , when he noticed the young teens.  
  
"You kids okay?"-He asked..........  
  
Later...........  
  
"Peter! Where were ya?"-Pietro asked , as he saw Peter outside the University , exiting an ambulance , wearing some bandags in head and in an arm.  
  
"Just got my senses back , that thing threw me all over a freaking corridor! Just some bruises , luckily, What happened there? , Is Dr Connors alright?"-Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah , spiderman saved our buts yo!"-Todd said..........  
  
After a quick explanation , that missed a few elements......(actually , evry muatnt power reference wsnt mentioned)  
  
"So , you still think this guy is a hero?"-Peter asked Kitty.  
  
"yeah , i mean , he just appeared there , right on time , it was , like amazing or something!·Kitty said , when the teacher approached them.  
  
"Okay kids , gotta go , last train to bayville leaves in an hour!"-The teacher said as he joined them.  
  
"Well good to see ya Pete!"-Pietro said as he shaked Peter`s hand.  
  
"Yeah , take care!"-Evan said as he did the same.  
  
"Bye guys! See ya soon!"-Peter said , when he noticed one of the girls dropped her book.  
  
Peter picked it up , and ran towards her.  
  
"Hey , wait!"-Peter yelled.  
  
"Yes?"-Jean asked.  
  
"you dropped your book"-Peer said , as he handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks"-Jean replied , when she felt something , a very powerfull thought......  
  
"You are going to be in BIG trouble in a couple of minutes"-Jean replied  
  
And she smiled back at Peter , who smiled back at her in response.  
  
Jean rejoined her group , as Peter dissapeared into the crowd........  
  
" I know im forgetting something , but what?"-Peter thought , when the thought hit him....  
  
"Oh crap!"-Peter yelled.  
  
Somewhere in New York.......  
  
"Thats it! You better have a very good reason for blowing off our study meeting this time , Peter!"-a young , pretty blonde girl thought as she got up from the table.  
  
Just as she leaved , Peter entered the place.....  
  
"Great , now Gwen is gonna kill me for real!"-Peter thought.  
  
"Well , price for being a hero i guess!"-Peter thought as he headed back home....  
  
The End....  
  
Okay , liked it? , if ya dint guessed it , Jean actually realised that Peter had forgot about his date with Gwen stacy! , well be prepared as the Avengers are next! (Cap is back baby , yeah!).  
  
Be prepared for a deranged , crazy version of earths mighthiest heroes!  
  
Ryoken 


	4. 21 century heroespart 1

X-men: Evolution : "Evolution Team-Up!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any marvel or evo characters , and the idea of making evo versions of the marvel universe was mine , but still , if they do something like this , im not gonna be credited or somthing.  
  
Chapter 2: "21 century heroes"  
  
Part 1: "Avengers , Assemble!"  
  
New York:  
  
A amn was sitted at the breakfast table , looking at his food , and then looking at the eight , empty seats infront of him , as he was sitted at the head of the long table......  
  
This wouldnt be something special for any other man , but the man we are talking about is Steve Rogers , also known as Captain America......  
  
Two months ago......  
  
Steve woke up in an hospital bed , and saw himself surrounded by soldiers and a man with an eyepatch , all of them looked at him with a weird expression.  
  
"Why am i awake?"-Steve asked , looking straight at the man with the eyepatch , who was obviously the highest ranking officer in the room.  
  
"We found a cure , Captain"-Nick Fury said , looking at him.  
  
"You mean..."-Steve tried to ask , but couldnt find the words.  
  
"Yes , we did it , after almost sixty years , we founded a cure for your condition , and your body is stronger than ever , as the degenerative process is no more."-Fury answered.  
  
"What happened? What year it is?"-Steve asked.  
  
It took a second for Fury to answer that question...and almost five hours to give Steve the lowdown on everything that had happened on his absence.  
  
A month after the awakening.....in a very exclusive penthouse in New York......  
  
"You want me to do what?"-Steve asked , looking straight at Fury.  
  
"I want you to head the worlds first superhero group , codenamed "The Avengers""-Fury answered , not bothering to look at Steve , as he handed him a thick file , wich Steve readed in full detail in four minutes.  
  
"Let me see if i get this , you cured me , got me out of my cryogenic chamber , told me how everyone and everything i knew and loved is dead , made me unable to visit Logan , the only friend i have in this world that its not buried , confined me for a month under civil arrest in this freaking prison , wich is guarded by almost a hundred undercover operatives in the inside and outside , and then you dare tell me you need me to be the leader of a bunch of superpowered teens?-Steve asked , in a cold voice.  
  
"Yes"-Fury answered.  
  
"Why should i accept?"-Steve asked.  
  
"Because you know what has happened while you were in that tank. You know the world needs you , you are one of the few people who know about mutants , especially about Magneto and the Juggernaut , you know about that crazy dictator that just raised to power in Latveria , you know of how , very soon , the whole world will change , so im betting you wont refuse."-Fury replied.  
  
"Bastard. What will i get if i do it?"-Steve asked.  
  
"You will regain your citizenship , and you will become an free agent , as will your team , you will have full clearance to operate anywhere in the world , and SHIELD will back you and your team up.  
  
Also , the team will be a cover ops unit untill the mutant phenomena is revealed to the world , wich may be sooner than we think , if Magneto is still alive, as the public wont like the idea of a superhero team that are the only super powered people on the world.  
  
Plus , the every team member gets paid a thousand weekly bucks if they are in active status"-Fury replied , chomping on his cigar.  
  
"So the only link we will have is that the US will pays us?-Steve asked , surprised.  
  
"Actually , SHIELD will pay you , as the only persons that know about this are you and me , no one else can know as you would become tools for the state"-Fury replied.  
  
"I see , so the US actually believes SHIELD is under the presidents authority?"-Steve asked.  
  
"Yep , all our money comes from hacking and patents , you wouldnt know how many companies and conglomerates are actually under SHIELD`s mantle"-Fury smiled as he replied.  
  
"I`ll do it , but God help you if i ever find out you are using me or these kids"-Steve replied.  
  
"Dont worry , Steve , after all , one of your teamates is the third most powerfull man on earth"-Fury replied.  
  
"Who are the second and first?"-Steve asked.  
  
"Well , the second is Reed Richards , leader of the Fantastic Four , who are only sponsored by the US , as they are a free organization , but Richards agreed with me that they will be going public as soon as the mutant thing gets discovered or if he is right , untill that latverian maniac actually attacks US ground."-Fury replied.  
  
"And i suppose you are the number one?"-Steve asked.  
  
"Actually , my ex-wife is , since she stills dominates me ,but as soon as the divorce is aproved , i will be number one again , Steve"-Fury replied as he got up.  
  
Steve Rogers looked at the pictures in the file , pictures of young people , only a couple of them didnt looked like teenagers!.  
  
"Well , i suppose they will need a leader...."-Steve thought.  
  
Present time......  
  
Steve was sitted at the table , still waiting for his teamates to arrive for breakfast..............  
  
"Just remember , they are ids , they are young , they are......."-Steve got interrupted.  
  
"Getting on your nerves , master Rogers?"-The voice of the english butler complemented Steve`s thoughts.  
  
"Good morning , Jarvis.Would you be so kind to wake up the rest of the team again?"-Steve replied at Jarvis , who wore the typical english butler outfit , and had the look and voice of ten generations doing the same job.  
  
"Should i try pumping up the alarms volume to over a hundred decibels again , master Rogers?"-Jarvis asked , in that flematic tone that make him sound polite , yet sarcastic.  
  
"Lets give the kids ten minutes. I want to at least read the papers of half the world in peace. But tell dr Pym that he better eat breakfast with us at the table this time!"-Steve replied.  
  
"I will , after all , Master Pym has been in the lab for fourteen hours straight without eating , unless he is stealing food again"-Jarvis replied , hiding his joy by seeing Steve`s face.  
  
"Its okay , i guess Rockefeller Jr still hasnt arrived yet?"-Steve asked.  
  
"Im home, who is up for some bloody mary`s!"-A scream echoed trought the place.  
  
"If you were refering to master Stark , i suppose that was him, I asume he enjoyed last night`s after premiere party , by the tone of his voice."- Jarvis replied.  
  
"Yes , more mead , more mead !"-A second , thundering voice echoed trought the place.  
  
"He had to take him along , great , just great!. Oh , this has long breakfast writted all over it!"-Steve said , as Jarvis leaved.  
  
End of part 1.....  
  
Okay , be prepared for the most deranged chapter ever , as Captain America`s thoughts will give us details into each avengers background , as each hero is introduced as they appear for breakfast , and no i havent lost my mind! Read & Review!  
  
Ryoken 


	5. 21 century heroespart 2

X-men: Evolution : "Evolution Team-Up!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any marvel or evo characters , and the idea of making evo versions of the marvel universe was mine , but still , if they do something like this , im not gonna be credited or somthing.  
  
Chapter 2: "21 century heroes"  
  
Part 2: "Breakfast Introduction!"  
  
A/N: To those who were worried about not knowing much about the avengers , dont worry as captain America`s thoughst will give ya the backgroun ya need , besides , this are my Evolution avengers!  
  
Steve Rogers , aka Captain America , was reading his newspaper peacefully , as he waited for the other avengers to arrive , as the young teamates that had just arrived from partying all night had went straight to the shower.  
  
"I wonder who will be the first one to get up?"-Steve thought . when a loud scream was heard all over the mansion.  
  
"WAAAHHOOOO! Breakfast , breakfast!"-A joyfull , female voice was heard , as the sound of patting came close to Steve's area.  
  
"Tigra......"-Steve thought , when he turned around , and stared at the dining room`s entrance , were a young , cute long haired girl was standing , wearing a black sport top and shorts , twitching her long , orange and black stripped tail.  
  
"BANZAI!"-the girl yelled , as she jumped to the floor , and started to crawl all over the ceiling , jumping from wall to wall , making stunts in each jump , untill she landed on the chair next to Steve, with an amazing flip.  
  
Steve just stared at the girl , wich was hard to evade , because of her beauty , and because she had fur all over her body , a cat like tail , and bright , cat like green eyes.  
  
"Konichi wa , Cap-chan!"-Tigra said , in a sweet tone , as she gave Steve a hugh , and started to fill her plate with food.  
  
Steve wasnt sure if the girl was a mutant or was enhanced , but the only thing SHIELD knew about her , was that she was 16 , and had the agility , strenght , endurance and enhanced senses of a cat , aside from her obvious apearance.No one knew about her past , as she was amnesic when SHIELD founded her , and she had no ID , so she adopted the name of Tigra , but one thing was sure....she had a little cat like mind , since she tended to purr and hiss , things Steve wasnt used to yet.  
  
"What did you last night , Tigra?"-Steve asked.  
  
"Clint rented me some movies , and we watched them together , then , i was sleepy , so i went to get some sleepy time!"-Tigra replied , making a cute face at Steve , who smiled , as Tigra had a magnetic , sweet personality , even if it was a little onbsessed abot japanese cartoons , and tended to act like one , wich suited her perfectly.  
  
"Speaking of Clint , were is he?"-Steve asked.  
  
"Clint-chan was getting a shower , but he should be here soon!"-Tigra replied , as she eated her third bowl of cereal.  
  
"Thats good , so , is anyone else joining us for breakfast?"-Steve asked , when a huge , purple light entered the room , flying around the place , making aerial stunts all over the place.  
  
"Simon , cut it out..NOW!"-Steve yelled , and inmediatly , the purple light slowed down , untill it floated right above the table , and loked at them , as the slowdown revealed a man shaped figure, glowing with dark , purple energy , with glowing red eyes.  
  
"Okay , okay , sheesh , you such a spoiler , Cap!"-The figure said as it descended , untill it sitted in a chair , and turned into a young boy with brown hair and blue eyes , who had an imposing , atlethic build , and wore boxer shorts and a tshirt.  
  
"I just want a breakfast that isnt ionized , thank you very much , Simon"- Steve replied , as the young teen made a face at him , and started to serve himself cereal.  
  
Steve was well aware of Simon Wiliams , as he was one of the most powerfull members of the team , as Wonderman , he possesed superhuman strenght , durability and stamina , as the ability to flight , all thanks to the fact that he had been the test subject of the eropean dictator known as Count Nefaria , and had been transformed into a being made of pure ionic energy , because of this , Simon didnt need to eat , drink or breath , and he didnt aged , as his body powered with the ionic energy he was made of. However , Wonderman still could do these things , and enjoyed being a nomal teen , wich he was , if you ignored the fact that he was a showoff and a flirt , and loved to use his powers in extreme situations , as he wasnt afraid on anything , and loved to do anything that may mean injury or death to a normal human.And he was only 19 years old.........  
  
"How was your night , Simon?"-Steve asked.  
  
"Pretty neat , went volcano diving near Hawai , and then did a trip to outer space , nothing weird or exciting"-Simon replied eating a handfull of bacon.  
  
"So i suppose you werent anywhere near the International Space Station?"- Steve asked.  
  
"Uh , no , no , i wasnt even there!"-Simon defended himself.  
  
"Then how do you explain this picture Fury send me this morning!"-Steve showed both teens a picture of the internatinal space station , wich showed a man shaped hole in a solar panel....  
  
"Uh , i can explain that!"-Simon said , starting sweating.  
  
"Wondy is in trouble know!"-Tigra snickered , making a purring sound.  
  
"Dont bother , Fury alredy covered it up , but you will be in big trouble if this happens again , UNDERSTOOD?"-Steve said , as Simon backed up.  
  
"Uh , okay , iguess i was just bored..."-Simon said , ashamed.  
  
"This mortning is just getting better and better , speaking of it , where are the others?"-Steve asked.  
  
"Hi"-A voice interrupted , a voice that was truly depressing , and lacked tone or emotion.  
  
"Yo , Antman , whats up?"-Simon replied , as a blond teen , wearing a lab coat and a high tech black investigation suit sitted next to him , and served himself a cup of coffe , wich he drank in an instant.  
  
"Nothing"-The blond teen answered , and went back to eating.  
  
Hank Pym , also know as Antman. One of the most brilliant cientific minds of the millenium , wich graduated Mit at the age of 13 , and had made the discovery of the "Pym particles" , wich enabled him to increase and decrease his stature and body mass at either gigantic or microscopic proportions , an ability that increased his strenght and endurance , as his body became stronger in either proportion.He also was able to do this with any object he touched , and he had developed an especial ant like suit , that gave him life support systems , and all the tools and weapons one could imagine , thanks to the suit`s cybernetic properties.  
  
However , Hank Pym was easely the most depressed and monotonous guy on earth , as he was a secluded person , and the only person he was close to was his girlfriend , Janet , as the two had very opposing personalities.  
  
"Jarvis told me you were in the lab all night , anything new?"-Steve asked.  
  
"Maybe"-Hank answered , when a pink ligh flashed next to him , and landed in his shoulder , reaviling a pretty brunette girl with her hair dyed in pink , red and blue in some ends , wearing a pair of pink pajamas , a few inches tall , and with two transparent wings in her back.  
  
"Morning , sweetie!"-The girl said , giving Hank a kiss , and flew to the chair next to Tigra , and in a second , grew back to normal height ,and sitted  
  
"Morning , Jan"-Hank replied , as Tigra gave the other girl a elbowing hit , and both giggled.  
  
Janet Van Dyne. Hank`s girlfriend since highschool , an his fiancee , was the most sweet , all american girl ever , with a cheerfull , funloving attitude that contrasted with hanks over depressed way of being.  
  
How these two got together? Even Cap didnt knew.  
  
Also capable to shrink , thanks to the "Pym Particles" , Janet , also known as Wasp , was stronger in that state , and could fly , thanks to the bio- mechanical wings she had implanted in her back , and also could emiit bio- electric sting blast from her hands , althought these later abilityies were also available to her in normal height.  
  
"So , Janet , anything new lately?".Steve asked , politely.  
  
"Yeah , i designed a new suit last night , wait till ya see it , its sooo cute!"-Janet replied , as evryone looked at her.  
  
"I hope this one is a little more discrete than the last?"-Steve asked.  
  
"Yeah it is , seems that transparent top wasnt a good idea."-Janet said , blushing.  
  
"Hell , i liked it..argghhh!"-Simon replied , when his chair vanished , and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Hank! Stop doing that!"·Steve replied , but it was too late , as Simon and Hank were already fighting.  
  
"So this is my life , Sometimes i wish i was freezed again!".Steve thought  
  
, when the doors opened , and two young teens entered.  
  
One was wearing a expensive pair of silk pajamas , and had short black hair , and a little goatee , and looked a little more mature than the other.  
  
His companion was a huge , muscular young man , with long blond hair , wich was tied in a ponytail , and wore only a pair of black sweat pants.  
  
"Konichi wa , Tony-san and Thor-san!"-Tigra said , waving at both teens , as they sitted next to Hank , who had stopped fighting with Simon.  
  
"Good Morning , Tony and Thor , i hope you sleeped well last night"-Steve said , sarcasticlly.  
  
"Come on , it was just a party , its not like we wrecked the place last night , you know we are mature enough to behave!"-Tony replied , as he sited , carefully , as he tried not to bend his silk pajamas.  
  
Anthony "Tony" Stark.. the 20 year old that had invented the most powerfull weapon in the history of mankind , the "Ironman" battle armour , and the richest man on the face of the planet.Also the world`s most notorious playboy and bachelor.  
  
"I supose you and a certain actress will be the main new on "E!" tonight?"-Simon asked.  
  
"Hey! We are just friends"-Tony replied.  
  
"Yeah , you were very friendly with that lass last night!"-The muscular blond boy replied.  
  
"Hey! You also were friendly last night! Especialy after you drank half the bar!"-Tony snapped back.  
  
"Uh , this i gotta hear!"-Janet said , while Steve looked at the discussion in awe.  
  
Thor , who was the actual norse god of thunder , and had divine strenght , endurance , agility and was inmortal.And the fact he wielded the mighty , indestructible and magical battle hammern known as Mjolnir made him earth`s most powerfull being.  
  
The fact that Tjor was a god was only known by cap and Nick Fury , as the young god was actually exiled to earth by Odin , his father , by a personal motive, and since Thor was a party animal that didnt yet understood human technology and society , his god status wasnt going to be revealed to the public anywhere soon , as Fury wanted to evade a massive increase of atheism in the world.  
  
"Fury is gonna call me about this one , right?"-Steve asked , about to face a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Nah , my people took care of that , so dont worry!"-Tony replied , while Thor eated a full plate of bacon and egss in a couple of gulps.  
  
Okay , so where are Natasha and Clint?"-Steve asked , when.....  
  
CLAP!- the sound of a slap echoed trought the place , as a red headed , beautifull girl , wearing a white top and short black short entered the place , followed by a blond boy , who had several piercings all over his face , wearing sweat pants and a tshirt , who was rubbing his cheek.  
  
"I said i was sorry , Natasha!"-The young blond teen replied , as he walked behind the redheaded girl , who sitted next to Jan , with a very angry look on her face , while the young boy sited next to Thor , who elbowed him.  
  
"So what di you do this time , Clint?"-Thor asked , smiling.  
  
"He went into the bathroom while i was still there!"-Nathasha replied , as she poured milk on her bowl.  
  
"If you spent less time getting prepared for breakfast , perhaps i could wait!"-Clint replied , as the fight between the two teens got louder.  
  
Clint Barton , also know as Hawkeye , by every law enforcement agency in the world , as this expert archer was the worlds most wanted 17 year old , as his quest forthe ultimate rush had made him choose a path of crime , as a master thief , a job that his acrobat ability and skillfull aiming made easier , as the young teen had the reputation of being the world`s best archer , and had developed some arrow tools that enabled him to be a master of escapism and evading the law , however , after being arrested during his third Louvre raid , he decided to reform , and joined the Avenger`s team. While Steve was glad to have such an skillfull warrior on the team , the youngster`s obssesion with extreme sports , lus his sarcastic , wiseass attitude , made him a little annoying , but his attitude was easy to get used too. His love for making pranks and trying to impress the ladies (failing miserably in the second department) , made living with him a daily challenge.  
  
"One of these days , i swear , Clint , im gonnagrab that bow of yours and shove it up....."-Natasha replied , as she and Clint were about to start fighthing together.  
  
Natasha Romanov , The Black Widow.A master of stealth and tactical fighting , as well an expert in almost any martial art style ,and capable of fighting with any weapon . Her cat like stealth suit had several cartridges on it , each holding hitech weapons and tools , and the suit was also electrostaticly charged , wich enabled her to stick and climb any surface.  
  
However , the Black Widow`s real power was her abilty to charm people , using her beauty and charismatic personality , and her training as a master of disguise , wich made her capable of imitating anyone`s voice and actions , just by looking at them for a couple of minutes.  
  
"So this is the team that will save the world"-Steve thought , as he watched the fight , and decided to tell them the news.  
  
"Team , i have a little anouncement......"-Steve tried to speak , but noone payed him attention.  
  
"LISTEN UP YOU MORONS!"-Steve screamed , and the fight ended in an instant , as everyone got back to their seats.  
  
"Now that i have the attention of everyone , i have bad news.....we just recieved confirmation that Ultron is somewhere near the town of Bayville"- Steve said , and everyone fell silent..........  
  
And then slowly turned their heads to stare at one certain team member...........  
  
"Crap"-hank said , as everyone looked at him.....  
  
  
  
End of part 2  
  
Okay, i hope ya all liked the lineup i choose for the Avengers , i changed some stuff from the comics (black widows powers ant man`s suit , etc) , but its pretty acurate , well , next chapter , we learn of the Avenger`s mission , and we learn who Ultron is , in what has to be the most deranged villain origin ever in a fic of mine , well , read & review!  
  
Ryoken 


	6. 21 century heroespart 3

X-men: Evolution : "Evolution Team-Up!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any marvel or evo characters , and the idea of making evo versions of the marvel universe was mine , but still , if they do something like this , im not gonna be credited or somthing.  
  
Chapter 2: "21 century heroes"  
  
Part 3: "Secret origin..not so secret plans!"  
  
Everyone in the table looked at Hank Pym , aka Antman , as he looked them back....  
  
"Dear God , not this again!"-Steve thought , as he knew what was about to happen....  
  
"Crap? Thas all you have to say? This is all your fault , you nuthead!"- Tony said , looking at Hank , who was slowly losing his trademark silence.  
  
"Do we have to go throught this everytime Ultron is detected? , Get over it already you jerks!"-Hank replied.  
  
"We are jerks? All you had to do is fix the freaking toaster! But no , you just had to go all supergeek on it , and you built that freaking menace to the planet!"-Clint added.  
  
"I was trying to built an Artificial Intelligence! , Its not like i wanted that thing to be an homicidal robot on purpose , you idiot!"-Hank replied , angered.  
  
"Thats not the point! I asked: "Hank , the toaster is broken , can you fix it?" , What did you hear me say? , "Hank , please grab this toaster , and built the ultimate threat to mankind from it!"-Simon added.  
  
"Thats it! , This is all your fault anyway , if you used the toaster like a normal person , we wouldnt even be in this predictament!"-Hank screamed at Simon , who started to glow with energy.  
  
"Gentlemen , if we can return to the matter at hand..."-Steve said softly when the second fight interrupted him.....  
  
"Yeah , Jan , it seems everything here is your boyfriend`s fault!"-Natasha snickered.  
  
"Yeah? Im not the one who keeps stringing Tony and Clint like a pair of marionettes , you soviet slut!"-Jan replied , staring at Natasha right on the face.  
  
"What did you just call me , you bossy bimbo!"-Natasha replied.  
  
"That`s it! , im gonna kick your erotrash butt so hard , you will need a whole hospital to put it back in place!"-Janet screamed as she jumped over Natasha , starting a mayor brawl.  
  
"Had i ever mentioned i never get bored here , on thou earth , Captain?"- Thor said , as he looked at both fights , smiling , while he ate a dozen waffles in one sitting.  
  
"maybe if i beg him , Fury will let me go train navy seals or something...."-Steve mumbled as he drank his coffee , ignoring Clint , Tony and Tigra , who were making bets on who would win each fight......  
  
A couple shield tosses later......  
  
The whole avengers squad was still in their morning clothes , looking at Steve , who was showing them a video recording in the big screen in the middle of the tactical room......  
  
The screen showed a huge , metal robot , at leats four meters tall , with humanoid form , except on his arms , wich seemed to have claw like extremities , and his head , were a coule of eyes and a red mouth could be seen , flashing with red energy.  
  
The robot teared apart the warehouse he had just entered , and make short work of the hundred military units in there , and escaped , carrying a couple of huge boxes , with no sweat.........  
  
"As you can see , Ultron has rebuilt itself again , and this time , it seems he has used an adamantium for real , wich is bad news , and worse , he has actualy developed his defense and attack capabilities at an alarming level , as the hundred troops that were murdered by him prove........"-Steve said , as most of the teens looked the screen with horror and hate , specially on Hank`s eyes , as they had encountered Ultron before......  
  
"This is his third heist of high tech eqipement and material in the month , and SHIELD has actually pinpointed his loction somewhere in the are of Bayville"-Steve said as he showed them a map of Bayville in the screen.  
  
"Uh , what does the former toaster want in Bayville chief?"-Clint asked.  
  
Steve looked at him , as he pressed a button , and the image of a young boy , with a goatte and black hair , appeared on the screen , he looked like he was a native amercan , and was very young.  
  
"This is Forge , a young mutant with uncharted , perhaps unlimited , inventing ability , plus , he is able to generate an bio-mechanical tool from one of his arms , making him able of practically repairing or inventing anything. He currently resides somewhere in Bayville , but since his last recorded public sighthing was on the Bayville high dance last month , we have no clue of his currents whereabouts. I believe Ultron is in search of this young man , to use him in order to build whatever that monster is planning."-Steve said.  
  
"Since the guy is a mutant , shouldnt we check with the Xavier institute?"- Natasha asked.  
  
"Well , heres the catch , Fury still wants our team to ve a cover ops unit , so only i will be able to contact Charles Xavier and his staff of instructors , and we all will be going undercover into Bayville high , searching for clues about Forge`s whereabouts , since the Xavier Institute lost contact with him after the dance incident."-Steve added , while the tens looked at each other.  
  
"So , Whats the plan?"-Simon asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"Well , since most of you are young enough , and your names are classified , you will all be joining Bayvile as regular students , while i`ll be joining you as the new Chemistry/Sports teacher , since an opening is available , however , Tony will be our comunications link , and he will keeps us informed of any development on his information search, also , remeber that many of the mutants students at the Institute attend Bayville high , so take the oportunity to meet them as persons , and hopefully get along them , i`ve prefered to keep their identities a secret from you , in order to let you to know them better , and because we may even have to team up , as Forge is also a friend of them , but always carry around those mind blocking devices , as there might be telepaths in there , any questions?"- Steve asked.  
  
Clint raised his hand.....  
  
"Yes , Clint?"-Steve asked , fearing the worst.  
  
"Yeah , is Tony not going cause his realy famous on his public identity , or because we dont wanna have any potentiall trouble with Bayville`s female population?"-Clint asked.  
  
"Haha , very funy , Clint , i`ll bet you wont score with any hottie at that place!"-Tony replied with a smug look.  
  
"I`ll bet ya a hundred bucks i will , Shellhead!"-Clint replied.  
  
"Im rich , i dont need a hundred bucks , however, if you actually do it , I`ll give ya any phone numbers from my personal adresses book!"-Tony replied.  
  
"And if he loses?"-Thor asked , amused.  
  
"He will , uhm , have to dye his hair pink!"-Tony replied.  
  
"Yer on! , I`ll show you how a master scores!"-Clint replied , while Steve rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay , now , does anyone have an intelligent question around here?"-Steve asked , when Tigra raised her hand....  
  
"I was just wondering , how am i going to pass unoticed , Cap?"-Tigra asked in a sad voice.  
  
"Glad you asked , here try this!"-Steve replied with a smile , as he handed the young teen a watch like device.....  
  
Tigra grabbed it , and putted it on her wrist , and in a matter of seconds , she had changed into an exact copy of her normal look , but without the fur , ears and tail , wich were replaced by an tanned , light brown colored skin , and a cute , hip outfit , as her eyes also changed to a more human like appearance.  
  
Tigra just looked at her reflection in the mirror , while everyone stared in awe.......  
  
Suddenly , she jumped at Steve , and hugged him ...............  
  
"Yay! This is so cool , Cap! I look so kawai , thanks , thanks!"-Tigra yelled as she started to dance around , giggling.  
  
"Its just an hologram disguise , so you will have to restrain from touching people , but it will help you blend in and interact with other students with ease"-Steve said as the girl heared him , still smiling.  
  
"Im gonna meet boys , im gonna meet boys!"-Tigra stated to sing as she danced around , and dissapeared throught one of the halls , as all the boys looked at her with their mouths open......  
  
"Okay , thats the plan , tomorrow , we will be leaving for Bayville , meanwhile , ill suggest you all brush up your student skils , and get some new clothes , I will head up to see if Fury has already founded a place for us to stay , and i will contact the Institute`s personel , so Avengers , get ready , okay!"-Steve asked.  
  
"OKAY!"-Everyone yelled as they rushed to their rooms , leaving Steve and Tony on the room....  
  
"Steve , you sure this is a good idea?"-Tony asked , looking at Steve.  
  
"Sure , the kids just need to hang up with people their age , and they wil also meet mutants as people , not just archives in SHIELD`s database , plus , is the only plan we`ve got"-Steve replied.  
  
"Actually , i was reffering to the part about me not going?"-Tony replied.  
  
"Tony , you are the world most famous twenty year old , and have been on the cover of at least a hundred teen magazines , so there is no chnce of you going undercover. Plus , after reading about what happened at the party last night , i rather say you had enough action for a month!"-Steve said.  
  
"Well , i guess ya heve a point , so are you gonna meet Logan and Xavier tonight?"-Tony asked.  
  
"Yes , i will."-Steve replied , as he walked away , thinking how to confront meeting the only man he had called friend , and was still alive.....  
  
End of part 3.....  
  
Okay , i guess Ultron`s origin hint will let you know how crazy this is getting , so lets say that in next chapter , Steve and Logan meet agin , while the Avengers prepare themselfes for high schol life , and after that , its the first day of school , and now that the Avengers are in , that can men only one thing.......trouble for a certain principal, as frienships and rivalries are made! Oh , and some romances start to bloom!( by the way , ive decided to let you vote for the next evo team up , so here are the choices!: a) Fantastic Four , or b) Captain Marvel and Dr Strange....let me know wich ya all prefer , cause im having a real hard time diciding wich one to do next!)  
  
Seeya soon!  
  
Ryoken. 


	7. 21 century heroespart 4

X-men: Evolution : "Evolution Team-Up!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any marvel or evo characters , and the idea of making evo versions of the marvel universe was mine , but still , if they do something like this , im not gonna be credited or somthing.  
  
A/N: This all takes in consideration that Mystique hasnt even replaced the Professor , so when Xavier is on scene , its actually Xavier , as she hasnt abducted him yet.  
  
And if in season three this doesnt make sense , well , im sorry!  
  
Chapter 2: "21 century heroes"  
  
Part 3: "Reunion"  
  
In a mall in New York city....  
  
Janet , Natasha and Tigra were walking throught the place , as they were using the team`s platinum card (actually , it was SHIELD`s card for expenses , but since they were going to buy clothes and stuff for the mission , the young heroines decided to use it a little......) to get "equipment" for their first undercover mission.  
  
The girl`s were thrilled , as they shopped like crazy , buying as many stuff as they could.......the boys werent as thrilled , as they were resting in the food court , as the fifth trip to the van had leaved everyone but Thor completely tired....  
  
"Man , how can they shop so much?"-Clint asked , as he sipped his soda.  
  
"Well , its just that this will be a return to their teen days , i mean , we havent been with people our age for a year , so the girls are trying to make the most of the experience"-Simon replied.  
  
"I just hope Janet wont be "improving" her clothes"-Hank added , as he readed a copy of "Scientific American" , while drinking from a Ginger ale can.  
  
"By the way , where's Thor?"-Clint asked.  
  
"I think he went to play at the "magic machinery place" , as he called the Arcade center"-Simon replied as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"You think he wont break anything this time?"-Clint asked , when a huge scream was heard.....  
  
"Feel thy rightfull wrath , dirt spawn!" , as the sound of destruction followed , and a rubber mole head fell on the table , right on Clint`s fries , covering the three teens in mustard and ketchup.....  
  
"No"-Hank replied as he siped his can , and continued reading , ignoring the mayhem around him.  
  
"You know , it really freaks me out when he takes whack-a-mole so personally!"-Clint said as he got up , and headed to the now crowed Arcade.  
  
"What really freaks me out is that our team`s powerhouse is a nuthead with a big hammer"-Simon replied as he followed.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"Tigra , you cant wear that!"-Natasha yelled , looking at Tigra , who was wearing a short skirt , top and sandals , taking advantage of her new holowatch disguise.  
  
"Why? I look soo cute with it!"-Tigra replied as she purred and danced around.  
  
"Well , that watch doesnt make you unfurry , so you better wear something more...discrete"-Janet replied.  
  
"Thats so unfair!"-Tigra said , hissing a little as she made a face.  
  
"Come on , try this , its pretty grunge , i`ll bet it will fit ya!"-Janet said as she handed her another pile of clothes.  
  
"You think Cap will allows us to buy all this stuff?"-Natasha asked.  
  
"Well , the boys bought some stuff too , and we could always bought some stuff for Cap , i mean , i just can see him dressed in fifties fashion as he enters the classroom!"-Janet joked.  
  
"Yeah , he went ballistic on me when i showed my belly piercing one morning! And dont get me started with the "talk!"-Natasha replied.  
  
"The guy is nice and almost like a dad , but he sure is overprotective , i remember the first time he caught me sneaking to visit Hank on the lab , he talked with me about safe sex and all that stuff for three hours straight! And then he gave the talk to everyone , one at a time!"-Janet replied.  
  
"I really liked when he had to explain to Thor about how the woman on earth werent either wenches or maidens, i mean , i thought a god should be able to figure out those things on his own!"-Natasha replied.  
  
"Well , how about now?"-Tigra said as she exited the dressing room , wearing some brown , baggy , hip pants , a long sleeved green and blue t- shirt , a red vest and a black cap with the ying/yang symbol on it.Her hair was all let down and she looked really amazing.  
  
"Wow , you look really good!"-Janet said , looking at her.  
  
"Yeah , i wont be surprised if ya catch a guy the very first day!"-Natasha replied.  
  
"You think?"-Tigra asked while she looked at her reflection at the mirror.  
  
Meanwhile , at The Xavier Institute , in Bayville......  
  
The man ran past the laser detectors , undetected as he avoided the web of red lights , and kept himself out of the cameras reach......  
  
"Logan , you are making this too easy , old pal"-Steve thought....  
  
Inside the institute.....  
  
"Seems we have visitors"-Logan said as he and everyone else looked at the blur that flashed for mere instants in the screens before everyone`s eyes.  
  
"It seems like this person can block his toughts , Logan , he might be dangerous."-Xavier replied as he looked at Logan , who was about to exit by a window , wearing his uniform.  
  
"Yeah , but im the best there is , Chuck , let the kids see the show , could ya?"-Logan said as he dissapeared......  
  
Back outside.....  
  
Steve ran throught the forest , evading the hidden defenses , and laying waste to the cameras with his shield tosses , when he felt it....  
  
He instantly reacted , spinning around, blocking the attack with the shield , as two set of claws made a slash at him from the darkness, and he pushed his attacker away , and made a backwards jump , only to charge again , throwing his shield at the attacker , who evaded it , and dived at him , his claws extended , only to crash into a tree , as Steve evaded him in midair , while the tree got cut in half.....  
  
Logan spined araound only to see the shield heading at him...........  
  
It never got there , as a hand gloved in red grabbed it before Logan even blocked it.......  
  
"You still got fight in you , bub?"-Steve asked as he strapped the shield to his back , revealing himself , in his costume , the moonlight shining on the star in his chest......  
  
"Steve? I`ll be freaking damned!"-Logan said ,as he aproached the man , and both shaked hands........  
  
Back at the institute....  
  
The young teens looked at the monitor in awe , as the vision in the monitor was something no one had seen in half a century....  
  
"You gotta be kidding me! Captain freaking America , the world war two legend is on our lawn!"-Bobby yelled , while everyone looked at the monitor....as both figures dissapeared , and suddenly , there was a knock in the door.  
  
Everyone rushed in , as Kurt got first , and opened it.....  
  
Revealing Logan , unmasked , next to a smiling man , wearing a red , blue and white costume , he looked imposing , yet serene and friendly.  
  
"Hiya kids , this is a friend of mind , Captain America"-Logan said as they entered.  
  
"Uh , vath , vath shall we call you , sir?"-Kurt sked , trembling......  
  
"Call me Captain if you want , young man , but i prefer Cap"-The man said as he entered the place.....  
  
The whole night was a dream , as most of the kids just couldnt believe they were sitted next to Captain America , a man they had only heared from in history lesson and veteran tales , the new mutants were the most impressed , especially Jamie , who almost fainted when the war legend let him grab and lift his shield.  
  
They all eated dinner together , and after hearing some tales from the man about his past , the kids went to sleep , as they figured out the adults needed some time alone.....  
  
At Xavier`s ofice.......  
  
Steve sat next to Logan , Hank and Ororo , as he allowed Xavier access to his memory , and Xavier shared it with everyone else , as they all saw how Steve returned , the avengers story , and the first appearances of Ultron and Count Nefaria.......  
  
When Xavier ended they all stared in silence at each other.....  
  
"So , you are sure this , monstruosity called Ultron wants Forge?"-Xavier asked.  
  
"Yes , thast why my team and i will go undercover in Bayville High , in order to keep track of clues about Forge`s location.I also apreciatte your collaboration , and the fact you restringed yourself from finding out my team`s identities"-Steve replied.  
  
"I must thank you , Mr Rogers , after all , your plan is sure to improve mutant/metahuman relationships , and im very sure this will help both teams understand each other , perhaps even grow a bond of friendship."-Xavier replied , quite pleased to see Steve`s good natured spirit.  
  
"This thing , Ultron , it seems so unreal , is ir really that powerfull?"- Storm asked.  
  
"He is , in fact , while i shouldnt tell you , i believe you must know what we are up against , Do you remember that nuclear plant accident in central Slorenia some months ago?"-Steve said , in a sad , almost grieving tone of voice.  
  
"Yes , we do , it was the worst nuclear catastrophe ever in human story , two thousand people died , with no survivors.Are you trying to tell us that......"-Hank asked in a dying voice.  
  
"Yes , it was a cover up.Ultron attacked that plant , as they were developing a new EMP (electro magnetic pulse) bomb under a fake nuclear plant , and he interpreted it as a threath.......we , arrived too late , it only took him an hour to murder all those soldiers and the town next to the base, he even killed the people in the town , as a way to cover up his tracks, We were able to destroy him then , but know that he seems to have rebuilt himself with pure adamntium......we are afraid we wont be that lucky , Professor"-Steve said.  
  
"What does this thing want , Steve?"-Logan asked , shocked , even as he and Steve were no strangers to genocide....  
  
"He wants the total extermination of the human race , he is just dedicated to exterminate us , to replace us with his machines as earth`s dominat species , but now , we think he is up to something more sinester , and far more deadly"-Steve replied.  
  
"I see , i will inform my students of the situation , but i will keep the fact of your team and yourself going undercover in the school for as long as you want us too , but i wont put any of my students in such danger without consulting them"-Xavier replied.  
  
"Thanks , i dont want to risk anyone either. By te way , while im sure Fury will kill me for it , i must give you some information as a form of grattitude."-Steve replied.  
  
"We would apreciatte it"-Xavier replied.  
  
"Im afraid Magneto is alive , and we have detailed sightings of his henchman , Sabertooth , reported from New Orleans ,Mosku and London , but we dont have any idea of what they are up to"-Steve said.........  
  
"I see , i hope Magneto doesnt start a conflict , especially after this , and with that Dr Doom rising to power in Latveria......."-Xavier seemed in deep thought.  
  
"Well , i sure hope this works out , Mr Rogers , and we better be prepared , as it will be quite an interesting day for both teams tomorrrow"-Xavier said as he leaved , followed by Ororo and Hank.  
  
"Logan , i wont lie to you. It seems like Ultron might have clues to the adamantium bonding process, but we arent sure yet"-Steve said.  
  
"Its okay , im just worried , ya know? It seems that while we fought the threaths in the past , now its up to these kids to fight such evil , it aint fair , bub"-Logan said.  
  
"War is never fair , my friend , we both learned that quilte a long time ago."-Steve replied....  
  
  
  
Meanwhile , in a cave complex beneath the mountains south of bayville......  
  
"Very soon , it will be ready , and humanity shall tremble before the cold , logic power of machinery , as i , Ultron , shall reclaim the earth from the disease named humanity!"-a cold , toneless voice , filled with not hate or emotion , but just cruel fact and logic echoed throught the place , as Ultron watched....and waited.....  
  
End of part 4  
  
Next , is the first day of school , and new romances , friendships and rivalries bloom at Bayville High , while the madness increases!" 


	8. 21 century heroespart 5

X-men: Evolution : "Evolution Team-Up!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own any marvel or evo characters , and the idea of making evo versions of the marvel universe was mine , but still , if they do something like this , im not gonna be credited or somthing.  
  
A/N: This all takes in consideration that Mystique hasnt even replaced the Professor , so when Xavier is on scene , its actually Xavier , as she hasnt abducted him yet.  
  
And if in season three this doesnt make sense , well , im sorry!  
  
Chapter 2: "21 century heroes"  
  
Part 5: "Superhero High!"  
  
"Welcome , everyone , to an exciting new semester here at Bayville High. As you all know im Principal Kelly , the poor bast , I mean , the principal in charge at this school"-Kelly spoke throught a microphone at the usual assembly , while all the students sat in the gym`s bleaches , waiting for Kelly to finish his speech.  
  
"What im really proud is to introduce our newest member of our faculty , the new Chemistry teacher and also the new PE trainer , Mr Steve Rogers!"- Kelly exclaimed as a tall , muscular and very athletic man , who looked like he was in his thirties , aproached the podium , making several girls (actually , every girl...) look at him in awe.  
  
"Thank you , Principal Kelly. I know im trying to fill a great void , as im taking over the position Mr Mccoy left , but rest asure , im here to give ya all my best effort , and im looking foward to se you all in action. And remember , i always have time for my students , so dont doubt if you need any help.Thank you very much.!"-Steve said as he returned to his seat under a tremendous appluse , and some whistling.  
  
"Thanks , Mr Rogers , also , i must remind you we have several new students here at Bayville High , so please , let them feel welcome , and remember , we wil be hosting the tryouts for the School teams later today , so approach each coach if you are interested , now , feel free to take this first period to get to know each other, and welcome back to bayville high!"- Kelly said as he left the podium , followed by the rest of the teachers , leaving the students alone.  
  
At the bleachers....  
  
The Avengers were sitting in a row , watching the rest of the students , trying to figure out how to introduce themselfs to bayville`s population.  
  
"Man , this place is filled with hotties!"-Clint said , looking at the female sport teams , especially at a certain redheaded girl.  
  
"Yeah , im trying out for the soccer team , i think i`ve got a pretty good chance of getting in , see ya!"-Natasha replied as she stepped down the stairs , only to collide with someone.....  
  
"Argh!"-Scott yelled as he fell to the floor , as he and Natasha fell.  
  
"Sorry , im so sorry , i wasnt looking , are you okay?"-Natasha sked as she gently put Scott`s googles back into Scott`s face , in a quick reflex.  
  
"Yeah , im....fine..."-Scott said as he opened his eyes , and saw the gorgeous , redheaded girl infront of him , wearing red leather pants and a short black t-shirt , showing a piercing in her bellybutton.  
  
"Im Natasha Romanov, and you are?".-Natasha asked , as she helped the open mouthed Scott get up.  
  
"Scott Sumners , i mean , Summers , Scott Summers"-Scott replied , blushing a little.  
  
"Cool name , as cool as your googles , well , gota go , see ya later!"- Natasha replied as she put her finger under Scott`s chin , and walked away, while Scott just stared at her.  
  
"Man , im starting to thank god that me and Taryn are on "a break"!"-Scott thought , while he didnt noticed Jean staring at him.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Wanda looked around , as she didnt wanted to be seen with the Brotherhood , when she bumped int a couple jocks.  
  
"Hey , watch it ya creeps!"-Wanda hissed , as both jocks looked at her , smiling evily.  
  
"Sorry freak , what`s the matter , the witch fell from her broom?"-One of the jock taunted , as Wanda got up , madder than usual , when....  
  
"Is there a problem here?"-a voice asked fom behind the jocks , who moved over , letting Wanda see a young brown haired boy with short hair , wearing ripped jeans , and a black and red t-shirt , wearing fingerless gloves and a pair of cool looking sunglasses.He looked very build up , althought not as much as the jocks.  
  
"Keep away , newbie , if ya dont want to get hurt!"-one jock snarled , as Simon looked at them.  
  
"I think you both should apologise to the lady here"-Simon said , not even bothering to lok at the jocks in the face.  
  
"Why should we do that , ya wimp?"-One of the jocks replied , when Simon grabbed both of them by the collar with each hand , and lifted them with no effort.  
  
"Because i say so , and because i dont like bulies like yourselfs , and beacuse if you dont do it , i`ll kick your asses , now , what`s is gonna be , newbie?"-Simon said , as both jocks went pale.  
  
"Sorry , our fault!"-Both jocks said , looking at Wanda , when Simon throwed them aside , and both ran away , still pale.  
  
"Sorry about that!"-Simon said , looking at Wanda , when she looked at him straight in his face.  
  
"Listen you jackass. I dont need anyone`s help , so next time you wanna do that act again , stay outta my way , hear me? Now move out!"-Wanda hissed as she leaved , pushing Simon aside........  
  
"Yeah , he likes me"-Simon thought , as she looked at wanda , who dissapeared into the crowd.  
  
Elsewhere......  
  
Jean looked at Scott , who seemed to enjoy being seduced by a new , red headed girl , and she felt like she was about to explode......  
  
"I have a break up with Duncan , and the guys goes straight to another girl , I cant believe it , Scott is such a jerk!"-Jean thought , when she turned around , only to see a soccer ball a mere meter from her face......and heading straight to her at an incredible speed.  
  
Jean was about to try and use her telekinesis to shield herself when a hand stopped the ball right in front of her , in an amazing catch......  
  
"What the ....whoa...."-Jean said as her eyes followed the hand trought a very athletic arm , only to find herself staring at young , handsome blond boy with blue eyes , who had several piercings in his ears and the rest of his face.......  
  
"Uh , thanks......"-Jean said , staring at the young boy.....  
  
"Fer nothing , Im Clint Barton , and you are..."-Clint said , smiling a poker smile at the young girl.  
  
"Im Jean , Jean Grey , you must be new here!"-Jean said , as she felt amused by the boy , who was unlike anyone she had meet before.  
  
"Pleased ta meet ya! , Hey , do you guys have an archery team? Im very good at it , and i was wondering if i could join?"-Clint replied , looking smugly behind Jean , as Thor was giving him the thumbs up , while Hank just readed a book.  
  
"Yeah , we have one , im the head of the soccer squad , so see me later and i`ll help you up , okay?"-Jean said , as she gave Clint a little smile.  
  
"I sure will , thanks!"-Clint said as he wandered away , loosing into the crowd , while Jean smiled to herself.........  
  
"What is she doing with that freaky punk?"-Duncan thought , as he looked at Clint , and went back to get his friends , as he wanted to teach some lessons to a newbie.  
  
Meanwhile...(yes , again!)  
  
Janet looked around for Hank , when she bumped into a brown haired girl wearing a pink jacket and jeans......  
  
"Oh my god , im , like , tottaly sorry!"-Kitty exclaimed as she helped Janet pick up her books.  
  
"Its okay , by the way , im Janet Van Dyne"-Janet replied in a friendly voice.  
  
"Im Kitty Pryde , welcome to Bayville High!"-Kitty said in a friendly tone of voice.  
  
"Thanks , Hey , can you help me a little here? I seem to be unable to find my classrooms"-Janet asked , as she handed Kitty a piece of paper.  
  
"Oh my god! , You are on the same classes as I! , Come on , I`ll help you and show , like the ropes and that kind of stuff , follow me!"-Kitty said as she took Janet by the hand and carried her away , in direction of the bleachers.  
  
Elsewhere.......  
  
Risty walked around , looking for Rogue , as she felt sick of being locked in a gym with hyperactive teens , and was looking for an excuse to leave the place , when she collided with something , something really hard , as Risty fell to the ground , her papers scattering around her....  
  
"Watch it you..........."-Risty/Mystique lost her words as she looked (a better word would had been stared) at the god infront of her.  
  
It was a young , althought very mature loking young man , with long blond hair , wich has tied in a ponytail , he carried a small shoulder bag over his back and had the most impressive build Risty had ever seen , in fact , she was just struck by the size of his arms , as the vest he was wearing revealed them to the world , and his jeans , boots and tight black and silver t-shirt leaved no space for Risty`s speculation........  
  
"Let me help you stand , thy lady!"-Thor replied as he lifted Risty up with one small move of his arm.  
  
"Tha...thanks , im uh , oh yeah , im Risty Wilde!"-Risty replied , in an amazed voice.  
  
"My name is Jake Olson , fair lady , now , i fear i must depart , pleasure meeting thee!"-Thor said as he walked away.  
  
"Gee , what was that about?"-Rogue asked Risty from behind with an evil grin.  
  
"Nothing , i was just , uh , looking at the gym`s chest!"-Risty said in a dazed voice.  
  
"Sheesh , Risty! , relax , its not like he is a god or anything!"-Rogue said .  
  
"Yeah , a hot god, i mean , AAAARGHHH!-Risty yelled as she walked away with a mad look on her face,  
  
"Somebody's got it bad!"-Rogue thought , when she felt a little weight on her elbow.  
  
"Hello there!"-Pietro said , looking at Rogue`s eyes.  
  
"The answers is no!"-Rogue said , looking at him.  
  
"Okay , but what if i bring a friend for Risty? Come on , Rogue , gimme a chance!"-Pietro beggged , making a face at her , a cute , desperate face.  
  
"I`ll think about it"-Rogue said as she went away , looking for her friends........  
  
The rest of the day was pretty normal , as the Avengers felt quite happy at Bayville High , wich pleased Steve , who was indeed happy with his current gig as a teacher , as he thought how happy it made him to see the young heroes being the teens they were.  
  
"You seem quite happy , Mr Rogers"-Kelly said as he walked with Steve thought the now empty halls of Bayville High.  
  
"Im quite pleased with the student body , they seem to be very nice and talented young men and women"-Steve replied.  
  
"Yeah , still as you might know , there are two groups of students here you must watch out for , One is the Brotherhood , and the other is those kids from the Xavier Institute , they seem to wage a private mini-war against each other"-Kelly replied.  
  
"Well , they are young , and they dont seem dangerous to me , they are just kids , right? They just need direction and support!"-Steve replied.  
  
"Yeah , yeah"-Kelly said as he rolled his eyes in a condesendent way.  
  
"Is there a problem , Principal Kelly?"-Steve asked.  
  
"Nothing just some minor problems with some of the new students"-Kelly replied  
  
"Really? Tell me about it".-Steve replied , as he prepared to make some mental notes.  
  
"Well ,first there`s this Clint Barton , he was attacked by some members of the football team today for no reason , and he seems to have beated everyone of them , especially Duncan Matthews , who had a minor concussion and a black eye , but it seems it was in self defense"-Kelly said.  
  
"I see , something else?"-Steve asked.  
  
"Well , theres this girl that started to dance with another student at lunch on the table , and started a minor food fight , i cant remember even seeing her name in a record."-Kelly said , looking pensative.  
  
"Oh , that`s Amy Gairt i found her file at my office , probably a mishandling!"-Steve replied as he handed over Tigra`s false student file , as he had forgotten to give it along with the rest of the team`s files.  
  
"Thats good , i was worried she wasnt a student , she seemed , a little unstable , but i guess that`s normal at this place , anyway , i also had to givi detention to Jake Olson , this huge , very big boy , as i found him ripping his locker door apart because he had forgoten his combination , he leaved the place yelling "you shall be punished with the wrath of mojolnir`s fury"...........i think he was on drugs or maybe too much caffeine."-Kelly said.  
  
"I would bet the second one"-Steve said as both men leaved the place , and walked near the parking lot.  
  
"Well , im glad you found Bayville High as a good starting point for your teaching career , if you want , i can give you a ride home"-Kelly replied as he pointed at a new , shiny car in a parking space.  
  
The very same parkng space that was hit in that precise moment by the biggest lighthing both mean had ever seen in their life`s , leaving a crater and scattering car pieces everywhere , as rain fell from the sky.  
  
Kelly jsut stared at the crater , and then passed out in shock , , while Steve started to wonder if this was a good idea after alll........  
  
Meanwhile , most of Avengers squad were standing on the terrace of a big mansion in the best neighborhood in Bayville.  
  
They were all looking at the parking lot of the school , with binoculars , as they had wittnesed the same event as Steve and Kelly.  
  
"Wow , Thor hitted it perfectly!"-Clint said , looking from the terrace.  
  
"Yeah , i owe ya five bucks , man , we are gonna have some serious fun here!"-Simon replied , while Thor was doing a victory dance in the ceiling , holding his hammer in one hand , while chanting something about the rightfull destruction of the principal`s machine infernal.  
  
"Okay , im outta here before Cap arrives , who wants to get pizza?"-Natasha asked.  
  
"I do!"-Everyone screamed as they jumped into one of the cars in the parking lot , and leaved the place in a hurry.  
  
End of part 5.  
  
Okay , next , what happens when the three superhuman groups in bayville have a chance meeting at the mall at night? , plus , we learn who is Tigra`s secret crush , and more love triangles than you can shake an x-geek at! And a surprise event that forecasts severe Mystique torture , as im gonna stretch this story as long as i think it deserves!  
  
Also, Lancitty , Rietro and all the Evolution mayhem we love!  
  
And in the future , more Kelly torture , some memorable classes , and some really wicked fights , sport events , school destruction and pranks!  
  
Plus , were are Nick Fury , Tony Stark and Ultron?  
  
See ya soon , read & review! 


	9. 21 century heroespart 6

X-men: Evolution : "Evolution Team-Up!" By Ryoken Legal/copyright: I dont own any marvel or evo characters , and the idea of making evo versions of the marvel universe was mine , but still , if they do something like this , im not gonna be credited or somthing.  
  
A/N: This all takes in consideration that Mystique hasnt even replaced the Professor , so when Xavier is on scene , its actually Xavier , as she hasnt abducted him yet. And if in season three this doesnt make sense , well , im sorry!  
  
Chapter 2: "21 century heroes"  
  
Part 6: "Heroes`s big time out!"  
  
At the Bayvile Megamall..........  
  
The whole X-men squad , minus the New Mutants , who were all grounded due to a misfortunate mishap with Logan in the Danger Room that day , were relaxing at the food court....except for Scott and Jean....  
  
"What were you doing with that bimbo?"-Jean snapped at Scott.  
  
"hey , i just bumped into her! Besides , she isnt a bimbo! Natasha is a prett cool person!"-Scott replied , while the rest of the team looked in awe....  
  
"And she is hot as hell too!"-Evan added.  
  
"Besides , you were all busy with that pierced guy , since when is my love life a matter of yours?"-Scott snapped back at her.  
  
"Since you have a small break and dive into the pants of the first girl you see!"-Jean snapped.  
  
"Im telling you , we just meet! We arent even friends.."-Scott said , when.  
  
"Yet!"-Kurt added , interrupting the discussion.  
  
"I swear , Scott , if this gets to serious , i will kill you! Taryn`s still my friend!"-Jean replied.  
  
"Hey , she said we needed a break! Besides , it was just a casual encounter!"-Scott defended himself.  
  
"Yeah , besides , i doubt a girl like that would be interested in Scott , i man , those kind of girls prefer other type of guys"-Rogue said , in a tone of voice that implied something else.  
  
"what are you trying to say , Rogue?"-Jean said , coldly.  
  
"Read mah mind , red"-Rogue said.  
  
"No thanks , i dont want to have Quicksilver dancing in my head!"-Jean said.  
  
"That was low......"-Rogue replied.  
  
"Well , i dont see , why you two make such a big fuss , i mean , its not like they are dating or anything?"-Kitty said......  
  
"Scotty!"-Natasha screamed as she jumped on Scott from behind , and hugged him , the young boy`s face becoming the same color as his glasses instantly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"-Jean hissed.  
  
"She is with me"-Clint said as he pulled a chair and sitted next to Jean.  
  
"oh , then i guess its okay"-Jean said , as she leaned closer to Clint , while giving Scott and Natasha a glare.  
  
"Hey , Kitty hi!"-Janet said as she sitted next to kitty , followed by hank , who was being dragged behind.  
  
"Hi Jan , i take this is like , Hank!"-Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah , aint he cute?"-Jan replied , hugging Hank , who didnt even react.  
  
"Yeah , he is!"-Kitty replied.  
  
"More than I?"-Lance said as he sitted next to Kitty:  
  
"Lance! These is Jan , the girl i told you about!"-Kitty said as she leaned next to Lance.  
  
"Hi , im Lance Alvers!"-Lance said.  
  
Meanwhile , the conversation between Clint/Jean and Natasha/Scott continued , with death glares between the two girls.  
  
"Uh , Lance , did the rest of the Brotherhood came here too?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"yup , but they went searching for some food , dont worry , pietro wont bother ya tonight"-Lance said.  
  
"Actually , i need to sapeak with him...i`ll see if i can find him"-rogue said as she got up.....  
  
"Im going to see if amanda is here , wanna come , Evan?"-Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah , i need another burguer bomb"-Evan said , taking the hint....as they leaved the couples alone....  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Wanda was kicking a nearby vending machine , with no resulst...  
  
"damn it! Give me my freaking soda!"-wanda screamed , when......  
  
"THUMP!"  
  
The machine shaked , and a pair of sodas from each brand were expelled from its bottom opening....  
  
"what the..?"-Wanda asked , when she noticed the boy leaning next to the machine.  
  
"Help yerself"-Simon said smiling at wanda , as he picked the cans , and ofered her one.  
  
"Thanks.....neat trick...for a rookie"-Wanda said , as she picked up the can Simon offered her.  
  
"no problem...so , you here alone?"-Simon asked.  
  
"nah , hanging out with my stupid bro and his friends"-Wanda said , deciding to give the boy a chance.  
  
"i see , im with some friends here too , wanna get something to eat? My treat"-Simon said.  
  
"Okay...but ya better not get any funny ideas!"-Wanda said.  
  
"As you wish! Now , lead on!"-Simon said , following Wanda around , who walked infront of him....as she was hiding the fact that she had just blushed.  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
Todd , Fred and Pietro were walking along the mall , searching for something to do.....  
  
"So , what was up between you and that girl , little buddy?"-fred asked , as he elbowed Todd.  
  
"Yo , i dunno , she just grabbed me and started to twirl me around fer no reason! I think she was nuts!"-Todd said.  
  
"I think it too , i mean , she danced with you infront of all the school.....that alone makes me think she is insane!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Very funny...i think someone is just bummed cause Rogue aint falling for him!"-Todd said , making a face.  
  
"Nah , i have the perfect plan! I will befriend this new guy that Risty seems to have a thing for...Olson i hink his name was"-Pietro said.  
  
"hey , toad , theres your girlfriend!"-fred said , pointing at a girl that standed next to a really big blond guy with long hair.  
  
"She is not my..arrgghhhhh!"-todd screamed as Tigra (in her holowatch disguise , of course) jumped on him.  
  
"Todd-chan! I misssed ya!"-Tigra said as she jumped up from todd , who got up.  
  
"Yo , Amy! Who is the fabio clone?"-Todd asked , pointing at thor.  
  
"I thee not know about this Fabio you speak of"-Thor replied.  
  
"This is jake , a pal of mine , and these must be Fred and Pietro!"-tigra said , as she huged Todd , who gasped for air....  
  
"Yeah, call me Fred!"-fred said as he shaked hands with Thor...who was the first guys not to scream after recieving Fred`s crushing salute.  
  
"Im Pietro...say , jake , would you be interested in going out someday? I need a guy to go with this girl`s friend..i think you know her , this girl with purple hair.....she seems to like you"-Pietro said.  
  
"I would love too , if you mean the lady known as Risty wilde...she seems as a fine woman!"-Thor said , while Fred , Todd and Pietro looked at him with a wierd look on their faces.....  
  
Tigra grabbed Thor by the ear , and turned him around.......  
  
"Remeber what Cap said! Speak in normal english, thor-chan!"-Tigra whispered.  
  
"Sorry , i forgot thee captains words"-thor said.  
  
"Thor!"-Tigra snapped.  
  
"I mean , yeh , no prob, no asgardian slang , i understand"-Thor replied , as they turned back.  
  
"I meant , yeah , sure , i mean , that Risty babe is sure hot!"-Thor replied.  
  
"Oh , good one , you really got us there with that ancient lenguage thingie!"-Todd said.  
  
"wanna go hang out , todd -chan? I wanna go get something to eat!"-Tigra said.  
  
"okayy...."-Todd dint have time , as Tigra dragged him away in a second , leaving Pietro , Fred and Thor alone...  
  
"Wanna go to Taco bell? Its al ya can eat burrito today!"-Fred said , looking at thor.  
  
"You readed my mind , friend! If only we could get some fine ale along here!"-thor said.  
  
"Leave that to me!"-Pietro said , as he pulled a stack of bills from his pocket.  
  
"Guys , i thinks this is the beggining of a beatifull friendship!"-Thor said as he grabbed Pietro and Fred in a double headlock.  
  
Later..........  
  
The whole food court was filled with the various members of the three teams , who had sitted , due to a lack of space , next to each other`s table...  
  
"So , Scott , would you like to go to a movie or something later?"-Natasha said , as she leaned next to scott.  
  
"uhm , sure , im free"-Scott said , trying to avoid looking at Jean , who was fuming next to Clint.  
  
·So , Clint , i heard you jpined the archery team?"-Jean asked , looking at him.  
  
"Yup , , i had a great score..but i think talking about those things with such a great soccer player is a little weird..i mean , you are the state`s top player!"-Clint said.  
  
"Gee , thanks , im glad SOMEONE noticed"-Jean said in a icy tone , as she looked briefly at scott.  
  
"So , Jan , are you gonna do something tomorrow?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"No , why?"-Janet asked , as she leaned next to hank , who was talking with lance about some chemical project the Brotherhood was developing.  
  
"Well , lance and i are gonna , like , going to hang outand study Chemistry at this new pizza place , maybe you and hank would like to join us?"-Kitty said  
  
"I would love too , and we could use the study , i mean , that new teach looks cool , but man , he must be very stric , we better start now"-Jan replied.  
  
"Yeah , but he is so cute!"-Kitty said  
  
"I know!"-Janet said , both girls giggling , while their respective boyfriends looked at them...  
  
"So , ya mean if we use this reactive , the shaving cream will cover a wider are after explosion?"-Lance asked  
  
"Yup...plus , it will dry faster.....but i wouls mix it with this component , it would make it practically unwashable"-Hank replied , very amused , as he hadnt used his scientific skills for pranks in years...lus , he didnt liked that principal at all...especially after Kelly had confiscated his coffee during a break.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"So its tomorrow night okay? I mean , Rogue wants to go to this new pizza place , and Risty will come with us , i mean , Risty would love to go with you , jake"-Pietro explained , as Thor and fred were engaged in a chicken eating contest , wich had lasted for 45 minutes......  
  
"I mould love thym, just call memn!"-Thor replied , in between munches.  
  
"Great! I gonna go tell rogue!"-Pietro said as he zipped away at a normal speed.  
  
"Oh , im so gonna tag along and tape this!"-Todd said , while tigra looked at him.  
  
"can i come , todd-chan? Pleaseeee!"-tigra said , making a cute , puppy eyed face at him.  
  
"Uh , sure no prob , i mean , the more , the merrier yo"-Todd said , backing away slowly.  
  
"Yay! Thanks Todd! You are so kawaii!"-Tigra yelped in delight ,as she hugged Todd, an action that made Todd blush and fell from the table...a move that launched a bucket of chicken i the air...but it suddenly changed direction , falling on a person far away from the table...  
  
"ARRGGHHH!"-Natasha screamed as the buckedt covered her and scott in greasy chicken.....all while Jean tried her best to put on an inoccent face...  
  
"What are you laughing at , you jerk!"-natasha yelled , as she grabbed the first thing she saw (wich happened to be Kurt`s burguer) and throwed it at Jean , who got hit in the face.  
  
Clint replied by launching a full handfullof fries at natahs , who ducked , but the fries hited jan , who instantly threwed more at Clint , but hitted evan in the process.  
  
Before anyone could now , the whole food court was engaged in a food fight , with no one winning...  
  
Under a table.....  
  
"So , i got this guy Risty seems to dig to go with her , now , watcha think , roguey?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"okay , but ya better beahve , ya hear? Now , would you ming getting me mah book from the table?"-Rogue asked Pietro sweetly.  
  
"My pleasure"-Pietro said as he rised from the table...only to be hit square in the face with a burguer , courtesy of Clint...who was rammed by Tigra , who wasnt happy about todd being hited too.  
  
Meanwhile , Thor was sitting in a chair , while fred snored , after the eight round of chicken.....  
  
" I sure thou not understand thy mortals"-Thor thought , as he sipped his drink....  
  
Elsewhere.....  
  
Tony stark looked at the video screens , that showed the food fight , straight from the mall`s security cameras......  
  
"Man , Cap is gonna go nuts this time....i wished i could go...well , i think its time to go check some of my investments in bayville"-Tony thought , smiling to himself....  
  
End of chapter 6.  
  
Ok , this was long , to make up for all the time without an updtae! Next , chaos at the Pizza place. Ruined and sucesfull dates , and after that , a normal day of school.......then its Ultron`s debut!  
  
R&R , thanks! 


	10. 21 century heroespart 7

X-men: Evolution : "Evolution Team-Up!" By Ryoken Legal/copyright: I dont own any marvel or evo characters , and the idea of making evo versions of the marvel universe was mine , but still , if they do something like this , im not gonna be credited or somthing.  
  
A/N: This fic was running slow , so to pace things up , its all I promised in one whole chap , including Ultron´s debut...after that, it's the big final fight , and then its time to enter a new story , this time , set in the current Evo timeline , meaning mutants are out...  
  
Chapter 2: "21 century heroes"  
  
Part 7: "Arrival.."  
  
Bayville High.  
  
Principal Kelly walked along the halls..so far , it was two hours after the beginning of the school day , and nothing bad , destructive , or nerve shattering had happened.thing were as a dream...  
  
In that precise moment , he found a soda vending machine that looked as if it had been hit by a truck.a really big truck , since the soda machine looked as it had been nailed to the ground by some concussive force.it was nothing but a small heap of junk now..  
  
The looming , huge new student passed by , drinking a soda , while muttering something by Kelly`s side...  
  
"Mr Olson! Do you have any idea what this is?"-Kelly yelled , as he pointed at the remains of the machine..a pool of soda was oozing from it.  
  
Thor looked at the machine , not a muscle of his face moving..  
  
"Looks like a piece of modern art to me , Principal"-he said , calmy.  
  
"Its.well , it looks like that now , but it was a vending machine! First they explode , and now they self-destruct?"-Kelly said , looking around.  
  
"Forsoth!....."-Thor said , as he noticed the marking leaved by his hammer could be easily seen in the machine`s remains..if the captain saw it..  
  
"Im sick of this! I`ll bet those brotherhood goons had something to do with this!"-Kelly yelled , as he kicked the machine..wich exploded , covering him in soda...  
  
Kelly looked at the student..he was serious like a rock.  
  
"NOT A SINGLE WORD , OLSON.."-Kelly said , as he hurried back to his office , to change..he had learned to keep spare suits there.  
  
Thor looked around , then looked up.Natasha was there , sticked to the wall , like a ninja..she holded a small detonator in her hand.  
  
"Thank you , Natasha"-Thor said , as the girl dropped down..  
  
"Its ok , I was going to blow it up when you and Kelly arrived...i couldn't resist doing that...guy is a moron...but you really should control your temper"-Natasha said.  
  
"I though you and Clint were in class?"-thor asked.he was now used to speak in normal English.  
  
"Nah , he and that bimbo are in special PE class...now that I think about it , Scott was in the track team...and Clint is in the very same field , practicing arch...i gotta go..fast!"-Natasha said as she jumped out of a window..  
  
Thor looked around...there was nothing to do..so he headed straight to the cafeteria..  
  
Later...  
  
"So if we mix the components , we have an instant reaction , see?"-Steve rogers said , as the class took note..at least half the class.  
  
Every girl in the room was fixed in the man...to them , he was perfect in everyway..  
  
Lance and Hank grumbled at the same time...both Kitty and Jan were in the watching crowd..  
  
"What do they see in the guy?"-lance asked.  
  
"Dunno.must be charisma or something."-hank replied...he was looking at his notepad...several sketches of a nightmarish robot were in it..  
  
Lance looked around...he was sick of the boredom , so he used his powers to creat a small quake right at the teacher`s feet..  
  
He didn't even blinked as he grabbed the test tubes and glasses in one swift movement , not letting one drop fall...while he was writing on the board with his other hand..  
  
The class erupted in applause..while the teacher gave Lance a subtle look...  
  
Lance felt a shiver down his spine..he could swear..the man had looked at him during all the rest of the class.like he suspected something, yet , it wasn't a dangerous glare , more of..guilt giving glare...and for the first time in a long time, lance actually felt guilty of doing what he had just did.  
  
Later..  
  
"Keep away from her , you pin filled jerk!"-Scott said , glaring at Clint , who was holding a loaded bow in his hands , aiming at a target in the field..  
  
"You aint her boyfriend , Shades! And keep away from Natasha!"-Clint said back.  
  
behind them , Jean and Natasha were having an argument of their own..  
  
"Scott is free to date who HE wants! So stop scooping around , or I will grab that soccer ball and shove it up your throath!"-Natahsa said , hissing at jean , who was in her uniform , holding a ball n her hands...the rest of the soccer team and the coach had wisely decided to see the argument...  
  
"Just try , you bimbo! And stop following Clint and I around , like some sort of cheap watchdog!"-Jean hissed back..  
  
Back to the boys.  
  
"I swear , Summers , if you get near jean and me one more time , I will shoot you..and I never fail"-Clint said , holding the bow to a side...he now held the rope between a lone finger.  
  
"Try and stop me , you cretin...i`ll grab that bow and i`ll cram it up your.."-Scott sneered back ,as he pushed Clint , just when a distinct sound could be heard.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG HERE?"-Kelly screamed as he stormed into the field , holding a cup of coffee , wich was really irish coffee , thanks to his secret stash of alcohol in his office desk..  
  
THING! SINKT!.....  
  
Kelly grew pale as he noticed his was now rather empty..he tried hard not to look at the wall at his left side , wich had an arrow embedded in it..and most horrifying , there was a shattered cup at the end of the arrow itself...  
  
Silenced reined in the field....  
  
Kelly merely walked away , thinking about getting the secnod change of pants and underwear he kept in his office.while he added a mental note about hitting a laundrymat on his way back home.  
  
"You almost make me kill the principal! What the hell is wrong with you?"- Clint screamed at Scott.  
  
Scott didn't listen..he could swear..Clint had changed the bow`s angle in an instant...but that was impossible.unless.  
  
He looked at Jean.  
  
"I did not do a thing Scott.and leave Clint alone , you idiot!"-Jean replied via telepathy.  
  
Scott was so concentrated on this facts , he noticed Clint`s fist just as it did contact with his face.  
  
His reaction was quite similar..  
  
Later...  
  
Kelly was now on the verge of a nervous breakdown..  
  
He then noticed he had just stepped on something.  
  
He looked down...there was a large , wet hairball under his shoe..  
  
He looked around...only that new girl , Amy , could be seen around..she was looking into her locker...  
  
"Excuse me , Ms Gairt , I need to ask you."-Kelly went mute as he closed the locker door , just as a strange , electronic like sound could be heard...  
  
he was now staring at some sort of deranged cat-human creature..wich looked strangely familiar to the student who had been there a second before..  
  
Kelly reacted like very person would.  
  
He screamed...then ran into the boy`s bathroom.  
  
"MEIN GOTT!"-a scream was heard...followed by.  
  
BLAMPF!  
  
Principal Kelly ran out of the bathroom , screaming more...he didn't noticed Amy gairt , now completely normal , looking at him go around screaming.  
  
Tigra walked to the bathroom`s entrance , and sniffed around.  
  
"Brimstone?"-she thought , puzzled.  
  
Later..  
  
The bell rang , as the students headed back home..  
  
Principal Kelly was covered in foodstains , as he had tried to clam a foodfight at lumch at the cafeteria , ruining his only clean suit left...  
  
He waited until there wasn't a sound in the building...  
  
He pulled out a bottle of scotch from his bottom drawer , and took a large sip..  
  
He felt better , and stood up , feeling rather relaxed..  
  
He looked throught his open window.....  
  
He stared at the view , his face expressionless..and he then threw his bottle throught the window in a manner that would had made most baseball pros envious..  
  
"I did not saw a man shaped rocket fly around...i did not saw it"-he muttered as he walked away , very quietly..  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Tony`s sensor warned him of an approaching object..he hoped his flight in the armor had been seen...he had been reckless at flying so low near the School grounds , but he was sure it was empty , and he had just arrived from a rather long flight.he had been circling Bayville at high altitude since he arrived at the place...there was no trace of Ultron whatsoever ,even in thermal scan..he had to report to Cap , and fast.  
  
Tony stopped in mid-air , as he ctached the object in one armored hand..  
  
It was a bottle of scotch..  
  
"Hell , im liking this town already!"-he thought , as he turned on his steahl cloaking mechanism , wich he had just incorporated, and flew back at the mansion....  
  
Much later..  
  
The Pizza restaurant was filled with life.  
  
The Brotherhood , the X-men , the new mutants ,all of the new students , and the new teacher , plus one very annoyed Risty Wilde were all there.the place was a mad house.  
  
Risty ignored the conversation Rogue , Pietro and Jake were having..he felt..strange...stranger even after he had seen a girl actually hugh Todd , wich was beyond reason for her.  
  
Her cellphone rang...  
  
"Hello?"-she aid.  
  
"Get out..raven , its me , Destiny...get out of there and get out of Bayville now!"-Irene`s voice reached her..she sounded altered..  
  
"Why?"-Risty said.  
  
"DO IT!"-Irene yelled.then hang up.  
  
Risty got up.  
  
"Sorry , grandma is sick , gotta go!"-she said as she ran off , hopped in her car , and drove away faster that ever..  
  
"did I said the wrong thing?"-Thor asked.  
  
"Nah.but ah never seen risty act so...strange"-Rogue said.  
  
"I agree..but theres a girl dancing with todd on a table , Scott and Jean are already about to ruin each other`s dates , and lance and Kitty have ben together for more than an hour without something ruining the day , so i`ll say this is a rather strange day"-Pietro said , smiling.  
  
Rogue nodded , but still felt worried..  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Principal Kelly drove back home , a mere miles away from the pizza place..when his car hitte something...  
  
He stepped down , and was about to yell , when he felt more scared than ever in his life...  
  
The thing was metallic.but it was no car , or anything he had seen before..  
  
No thing had ever looked at him with soulless , bright eyes that showed only hate.  
  
"SLEEP"-the thing said , as his eyes grew bright red , and Kelly felt as if he had been struck.and lost consciousness.  
  
Miles up and away in the air.  
  
Tony blinked at his sensor screen..he blinked again..hoping it was wrong..even as he knew it wasn't.  
  
"ULTRON DETECTED"-the words readed..  
  
Back at the Pizza parlor...  
  
The place was in chaos now..when a lone voice made the place went silent.  
  
"Hey! Whose order is this!"-a voice said.  
  
Everyone turned around..  
  
In the entrance , wearing a restaurant uniform and a weird hat , was Forge..  
  
At that exact moment.Steve Rogers felt the signal coming from his back...  
  
At that exact moment , Charles Xavier felt every human in bayville lose their consciousness..  
  
At that exact moment , there was red flash , wich covered Bayville.  
  
At the pizza place , the X-emen , New Mutants and Brotherhood , plus the lucky humans who were using thought scramblers (the avengers , actually) , saw everyone else drop to the ground..  
  
"What the hell is going on?"-Forge asked..  
  
In that precise moment , the entrance of the place shattered...it blew up , as it was ripped , along with the roof , by large talon shaped metallic hands..  
  
They all looked up...  
  
There I was , at least ten foot tall , an humanoid shape of adamantium , with claws instead of fingers in hand and feet , and his.eye sockets and mouth glowed bright with red energy...  
  
"HELL HAS ACTUALLY STARTED"-Ultron said...just as a shield hitted him in the face..and bounced back to its owner..  
  
The kids looked back..  
  
In uniform , receiving the shield back , was Captain America..his eyes showed pure determination.  
  
"Avengers..."-he said , in a powerful voice..  
  
"ASSEMBLE!"- He yelled , as he leaped forward..  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Next: It's the mother of all battles , as brotherhood , x-men , new mutants and avengers team up against an unbeatable foe...and loose...then , it's a daring rescue attempt right into Ultron`s lair , as the four teams unite to save a fellow friends..and salvation arrives from the unlikeliest place! All in the finale to this storyline..and some more Kelly bashing too , mind you. 


	11. 21 century heroes part 8

X-men: Evolution : "Evolution Team-Up!" By Ryoken Legal/copyright: I dont own any marvel or evo characters , and the idea of making evo versions of the marvel universe was mine , but still , if they do something like this , im not gonna be credited or something.  
  
Chapter 2: "21 century heroes"  
  
Part 8: "An evil revelation"  
  
Bayville Airspace...  
  
Tony Stark looked at his sensors..according to this data , everyone , at least everyone who wasn't a mutant had just loosed consciousness in the Bayville area....  
  
"Ultron couldn't possibly do that!.......Unless..he rebuilt himself again..I gotta get Cap.."-Tony thought , as he flew around.suddenly , his sensors locked on a far away structure...  
  
"Got em!"-Tony thought , as he flew faster towards the spot...  
  
At the spot...  
  
The X-men , New mutants and brotherhood stared in awe..  
  
Just as Captain America had yelled "ASSEMBLE!" , all the new kids from school had pulled out objects from their bags and had attacked the giant metal monstrosity that had attacked the place.  
  
Jean stared as Clint fired arrow after arrow towards the robot , making the creature lose balance with each shot...the arrows exploded with each hit..  
  
Scott stared as Natasha fired with twin guns at the robot , all while evading every blast fired upon her by moving as fast as lighting...she even stuck to walls and bounced from them with cat-like agility...  
  
Lance and Kitty looked rather shocked , since Jan had shrink to a mere couple inches , and was currently flying around on two wings that had grew out of her back , and fired small blasts at the robot...and Hank had just pushed a button on his belt , and his backpack had literally grew all over him , revealing a suit of hi-tech armor..he was currently firing some sort of electrical blasts at his opponent...  
  
Wanda stood on her feet , watching Simon , who now glowed bright purple, fly around at high speed , hitting the robot with heavy debris he grabbed on his flights..  
  
The only ones still standing clear were Thor and Tigra..both stood by the mutant`s side...  
  
The battle raged on , and the mutants suddenly recovered from the impression...  
  
The first one was Scott , who took out his glasses and replaced them with his visor...  
  
"LOOK OUT!"-Scott yelled, as he let go his power on full blast...  
  
There was a red flash , as Ultron was knocked out of the ruined building...landing on a near parking lot...  
  
Jean used her telekinesis to catch the debris from the blast...  
  
"Damn...that guy nearly fried us!"-Clint said , as he looked at the huge hole Ultron had left on his exit...  
  
Clint`s joke just broke the ice , as Cyclops walked over to Captain America , and stared at the man in in the eye...  
  
"yes?"-Captain America asked.  
  
"What the heck is going on?"-Scott asked..  
  
"long story , son , and we don't have time to tell it..just take that kid to safety while we handle this! That thing is after him!"-Captain America yelled , as he pointed at Forge...  
  
"Why?...i mean , I have nothing to do with him!"-Forge replied.  
  
"Look , that thing`s sole goal is to kill everything organic , human , mutants , it makes no matter to him...so bet your ass you better not get caught..now leave this to the big leagues!"-Simon replied , as he flew out..  
  
"Wonderman!"-Captain America yelled...but the last part of his yelling has cut short as a purple and golden blur entered the place just as fast , wrecking a concrete wall....  
  
"What?"-Simon asked as he walked out of the debris , along with Iron man.  
  
"Never rush in! we are a team!"-Captain America yelled.  
  
"I reckon..that thing grabbed shell head just as he was rushing towards it and flung him towards me...he is on the way , if ya wanna know"-Simon said...the sounds of heavy metal footsteps could be heard approaching.  
  
Captain America looked around, and shook his head...  
  
"Okay , you can help us..but act as a team , okay?"-Captain America said to everyone...  
  
The mutants nodded...everyone felt compiled to obey him..  
  
"Cap, Ultron is up to something..he just encephalo-beamed everyone in Bayville! Except for the mutants!"-Iron Man said in an electronic tone.  
  
"I know...just hit him as hard as you can with everything you have...the thing is made of adamantium , so our safest bet is to get him to deplete himself of energy"-Captain America said...just as the hulking robot appeared again..  
  
"THIS IS GETTING BORING , HUMANS..ULTRON CANNOT BE DEFEATED!"-Ultron said as he entered...when something fell on his back..  
  
"It`s worth a shot, bub!"-Wolverine yelled as he slashed at the metallic hide...with no avail...  
  
"A WASTED EFFORT..AND A WASTE OF METAL TOO"-Ultron said as he grabbed Wolverine and tossed him against a wall..however , Jean catched him with her powers..  
  
"Thanks, red..now , Storm!"-Wolverine yelled.  
  
Ultron looked up..just as the lighting hitted him..  
  
Thor charged forward....  
  
"Taste a god`s fury , thou infernal device!"-Thor yelled as he hitted the robot with his hammer..the robot was launched across the horizon , landing on an empty construction site...a half built building was in it...  
  
Lance grinned , as he stomped the ground..  
  
Ultron let a scream of static as tons of concrete and debris buried him....  
  
"That should.."-Lance`s words died as a three ton concrete block was launched several feet in the air , as a metallic fist emerged from the wreckage..  
  
"buy us some time , yo..lets split!"-Todd said , as he looked at Amy..  
  
His mouth fell open...  
  
Amy was now covered in fur , and had cat like ears on the top of her head...a cat`s tail twitched at her feet, and her skin was now covered in a light orange fur..  
  
Tigra just stared at him..  
  
"Whoa..."-Todd said.  
  
"What?"-Tigra said , looking at him.waiting for the usual answer.  
  
"you look totally hot!"-Todd said, his eyes getting bigger.  
  
Tigra stared , then smiled.  
  
Todd smiled too..  
  
"I hate to break this romantic moment, but that thing is nearly about to get out of the debris...so lets fry it , okay?"-Amara said , as she let a huge fireball at the robot figure....  
  
There was a gigantic explosion...  
  
When everyone opened their eyes , they had to close them and open again to make sure they were still awake..  
  
"Don't do that again..gas pipes"-hank replied from above...he was towering them, he was at least as big as an eight story building.his armor had several smoke black spots...  
  
"Good cover, Ant-man...now ,I want everyone but the x-men and brotherhood to stay here and fight...you younger kids try get Forge to safety"-Captain America said..  
  
The new mutants looked at Wolverine..  
  
"Do as he says"-Wolverine replied , as Storm landed right by him..  
  
"Logan , the professor says he doesn't think this thing is after forge"- Storm said.  
  
"Then what does he want?"-Forge replied..  
  
"HIT THE DECK!"-Tigra yelled , as the shape of Ultron reappeared...this time he was standing on a floating metallic platform...which looked very dangerous....  
  
the platform let a huge emerald beam, which hitted ant-man in the chest.the giant fell down , crushing several parked cars...  
  
"Hank!"-Jan yelled..  
  
"You bastard!"-Simon yelled as he flew towards the robot...  
  
"Simon!"-Wanda yelled, as she was the first to notice the glowing beam weapon Ultron had just uncovered...  
  
the world froze..there was a gigantic burst of energy..  
  
Everyone tried to cover...most of them failed...  
  
As the dust settled , Ultron walked among the fallen foes..and stood in front of the only conscious one..at the time  
  
"What do you want of me , you monster?"-Forge yelled , aware of the chaos around him.  
  
Ultron looked at him , then shot a pair of metal tendrils from his arms , both returned wrapping a body...  
  
"YOU?....HOWEVER SAID I WANTED YOU?"-Ultron said , almost sounding amused...  
  
"No..no!"-forge said , as he looked at the two bodies on Ultron`s arms..  
  
Simon and Kitty...  
  
Ultron backed away as he looked around..the figures around him were regaining their their senses..some had already woke up..  
  
The ground started to tremble , lightly..  
  
"Let her go"-Lance said , as he got up.his uniform was torn apart,and he was bleeding from an arm...  
  
Ultron looked at him...then hitted him with a small blast...  
  
"NO"-Ultron said as he walked away...  
  
Forge leapt forward , as his arm became into his tool..he hitted Ultron with it , not making a dent..  
  
Ultron just hitted him lightly , launching him across the place..  
  
"USELESS"-Ultron said , as he got on his platform , and disappeared from sight...  
  
Forge stood up again , and looked at the blinking screen he holded on his normal hand..  
  
"Think again."-he said..  
  
Hours later...Xavier institute..  
  
"It tricked us! The damn thing tricked us into a trap!"-Capatain America said , as he walked around..  
  
"There was no way we could know , Steve!"-Logan said.  
  
"Logan is right, mr rogers...but thanks to forge , we know where Ultron is..the mountain range..plenty of abandoned mines and tunnels"-Xavier said.  
  
"how`s the kid doing?"-Steve asked.  
  
"Hank is taking care of him and the new mutants..no one is actually hurt , with the exception of forge`s two broken ribs...most are bruises and concussions"-storm added.  
  
"What about the others?"-Steve asked.  
  
"they are all in the dining room..all of them are already in gear , including you team...i sincerely think there is no way we can convince them not to come"-Storm replied.  
  
"my team is trained to do this.I don't want to risk any civilian lives"- Steve said.  
  
"One of our students has been abducted , mr rogers...they have lost a friend , and the brotherhood wants to come as well..for obvious reasons...i would oppose to this, but we have no alternative.."-Xavier said.  
  
"Watcha mean , chuck?"-Logan asked.  
  
"Mr. Rogers , consider the X-men at your command..and im not making a request"-Xavier said.  
  
Steve Rogers stared...then nodded , as he grabbed his shield , and walked out , followed by Logan and Ororo...  
  
Somewhere..  
  
Kitty Pryde opened her eyes...she gasped..  
  
She was tied to metal wall...at her side , was Simon.all along her , scientific equipment, metal walls and devices could be seen..everything connected to a metal tube in the middle of the room...it was buzzing constantly...  
  
She tried to phase, but she found herself unable to do so..  
  
"It's a waste.these things negate our powers"-Simon said.  
  
"Where are we?"-Kitty asked him..they boy had several cables around his head and body...just like her..  
  
"Dunno..as him"-Simon said , as a huge shape moved forwards..  
  
"WELCOME.."-Ultron said.  
  
"Screw you , you ego obsessed toaster"-Simon said , as he spit the machine in what could be called its face..  
  
Ultron backed away , and flipped a switch..  
  
Simon yelled as the electricity covered him in pain..  
  
"STOP IT, MONSTER!"-Kitty yelled..the screams stopped.  
  
"I AM NO MONSTER..IM JUST ABOVE HUMANITY..MERCY,PITY.THEY ARE NOT LOGICAL, THEREFORE, THEY ARE WEAK....THE REAL MONSTERS ARE THOSE WHO DO PAIN AND SUFFERING AND REJOICE IN IT..I DO NOT TAKE PLEASURE IN PAIN"-Ultron said.  
  
"yeah , right! Like you weren't enjoying fighting and hurting everyone back at that place!"-Kitty said, trying to stay unfazed.  
  
"I ENJOY THE CHALLENGE..FIGHTHING IS NOTHING MORE THAN THAT TO ME..."- Ultron replied.  
  
"What do you want of us?"-Simon muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
Ultron stared , then looked at the metal tube behind him...  
  
"VISION....VISION TO ENABLE ME TO CREATE THE PERFECT BEING"-Ultron replied.  
  
Kitty and Simon stared in silence...  
  
"Crap."-Simon said.  
  
"Ditto"-Kitty added.  
  
Xavier institute , dining room..  
  
Everyone was staring at each other..The X-men stared at the Avengers, the Avengers stared at the Brotherhood , and so on...  
  
Finally , someone broke the silence..  
  
"So , you a mutant too?"-Todd asked Tigra.  
  
"yeah..kinda"-Tigra replied..she felt awkward , knowing that Todd still liked her in her real form.  
  
"I see.them mutants too?"-Todd asked.  
  
"No, Todd-chan...my teammates are powered humans.most by accident and whatnot..."-Tigra said.  
  
"Tigra , stop talking to the rookies..they already helped us loose a teammate"-Clint said , as he glared at Cyclops..  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?"-Cyclops asked.  
  
"That you are just a bunch of nerds who just got in the way!"-Clint yelled.  
  
"I saved your butt back there!"-Cyclops yelled back.  
  
"And you brainless teammates nearly killed us all , if it wasn't for Hank!"- Clint yelled back, harder.  
  
"They were trying to help!"-Evan yelled, as he got in the argument.  
  
"That's the problem! They were merely trying, as if this was a game! They are lucky they didn't got killed!"-Natasha said.  
  
"oh , shut up! You guys were as careless as they were!"-Jean hissed.  
  
"Eh..guys"-Pietro tried to say.  
  
"shut up! If it wasn't for us , you freaks would have been toasted!"- Natasha replied , hissing back.  
  
"Freaks? Who you calling freak , you tramp?"-Rogue said.  
  
"Mortals."-Thor muttered.  
  
"Yeah...wait , what did you say?"-Fred said.  
  
"Would you guys stop for a second?"-Iron man tried to say.  
  
"It was all your fault!"-Scott yelled.  
  
"Guys?"-Pietro asked again.  
  
In that moment , the ground started to tremble..and several objects started to float around..  
  
The discussion died as the participants noticed Lance and Wanda..both looked very angry..  
  
"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"-Lance yelled.  
  
"That monster just took two of our friends and all you do is blame each other! So either you try and say something usefull , or you shut up!"-Wanda yelled.  
  
There was a long silence , as the objects dropped down , and the ground started to calm down..  
  
"Sorry"-Cyclops and Hawkeye said at the same time.  
  
In that moment, the doors swung open...the kids looked back , and saw Captain America, Storm and Wolverine standing in it.  
  
"Lets go"-Captain America said.  
  
"Vhere?"-Kurt asked.  
  
"To get Shadowcat andWonderman back..and to destroy Ultron once and for all...we go as a team and we will act as a team.understood?"-Captain America said to all of them.  
  
there was brief silence , as the kids looked at each other...  
  
"YES, SIR!"-they all replied.  
  
The three adults allowed themselves a smile..  
  
Deep down the Mountains near bayville..hours later..  
  
Kitty and Simon stared....Ultron stared too, as the metal tube stared to open...  
  
Both teens let a small gasp out..  
  
The.thing was of an humanoid shape , red, yellow and green..it had several armor like parts on its shoulder, legs and chest..yet his features looked human...his yellow cape fell down his back , as he took a step forward..and walked right through some equipement...  
  
Kitty stared in awe , as she rarely saw someone else using her same powers...  
  
The android like machine kneeled at Ultron`s feet...  
  
"Master , I wait for your command"-it said , in a calm , soothing voice.  
  
"VISION....EXTERMINATE THESE TWO AS YOUR FIRST STEP"-Ultron said.  
  
The Android seemed to hesitate...then walked forward...  
  
There was a loud sound , as a hammer brought down a wall , and knocked the android back , destroying several equipment..  
  
Ultron turned around...the avengers , brotherhood and x-men were there..  
  
"WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU.."-Ultron said , as Vision phased from the debris , and floated at his side...  
  
"just the two of you , toasty?"-Clint chuckled.  
  
Ultron`s eyes lighted up...in seconds , dozens copies of himself , although smaller and some were still not finished , appeared out of everywhere , surrounding them..  
  
There was silence..  
  
"BRING IT ON...WE ARE WAITING"-Ultron said..Vision and the robots adopted stances...  
  
Captain America threw his shield , and freed Simon and Kitty..  
  
"Lets do this..team!"-he said , as he leaped forward..  
  
and everyone followed..  
  
End of chapter  
  
Next: it's the conclusion , as the mother of all battles ends! An ally is born , as mutant and human fight for the future together! Also, there's the aftermath, as the Avengers must deal with the repercussion of their acts! And what will be of the relationships that have bloomed? Find out as 21 century heroes ends! 


	12. 21 century heroes part 9

X-men: Evolution : "Evolution Team-Up!" By Ryoken Legal/copyright: I don't own any marvel or evo characters , and the idea of making evo versions of the marvel universe was mine , but still , if they do something like this , im not gonna be credited or something.  
  
Chapter 2: "21 century heroes"  
  
Part 9: "Victory and aftermath"  
  
The whole cavern echoed with the sounds of the battle that raged inside it.the thundering sounds made obvious the fact that no side asked for any thing else but confrontation.  
  
"Eat this, metal head!"-Clint yelled as he jumped over a robot that charged him, and launched a volley of exploding arrows at the machine's back, the result being a pile of debris.  
  
Hawkeye smiled to himself, when a bright red optic blast destroyed the robot that was about to blast him.  
  
"First rule of battle: Watch your back"-Cyclops said with a grin...a grin that ends when an arrow blew the head of the robot that was behind him.  
  
"I think its "Watch your teammate's backs first, then your own"-Hawkeye replied as both grinned and fired at the third robot that was near them.  
  
A few meters away, jean used hr telekinesis to group several robots on a small area, and Natasha blew them up with a volley of hi-tech grenades.  
  
"You know, its really stupid how those two are alike when they are in a battle"-Jean said, as she dropped a boulder on a robot.  
  
"Yeah, their alpha male hormone must shut off when survival instinct and adrenaline take over.men, can't live with them"-Natasha said as she finished off the rest of the robots fighting them with bursts of gunfire.  
  
"And some you can't even have as boyfriends"-Jean sighed.  
  
Elsewhere, Avalanche and Scarlet Witch had rescued Shadowcat and Wonder Man, and the four were fighting as a group, Kitty and Wanda using their powers to cripple and cause malfunctions on the robots, while Simon and Lance finished the work.  
  
The most brutal battle was being fought at the far end of the cave, were Wolverine and captain America were fighting both Ultron and Vision, the latter two having the upper hand in sheer power.  
  
Captain America muttered a curse as his shield passed through a phasing Vision, while Wolverine slashed at Ultron`s metal hide, neither adamantium giving up or showing a mere dent.  
  
It was then when Ultron started to glow with power, and both men understood what the machine was about to do, as the last of Ultron`s robots had been just destroyed by a combined attack by tigra and Toad.  
  
"HIT THE DECK!"-Captain America yelled, but it was too late, as a super charged encephalo-ray filled the cave..  
  
Everyone awake slowly, mutants and humans feeling like they had been hit by a truck, their movements and reactions slow and painful.  
  
"SEEMS MY UPGRADES HAVE BEEN NOT ENOUGH.I WILL FINISH YOU ALL WITH MY OWN CLAWS THEN"-Ultron said as he approached the nearest figure to him..  
  
"No.."-Simon muttered as he saw the imposing machine stop in front of a terrified Wanda.  
  
"TIME FOR YOUR TERMINATION, MUTANT"-Ultron said as he raised his claw, and let it drop towards wanda, who closed her eyes..  
  
Tinme went slow, and estrechted for a small eternity.  
  
Wanda opened her eyes, only to watch in shock as the Vision had stopped his master from killing her.the look on the android`s face was anything but machine like.it showed humanity.  
  
"VISION! I DEMAND A LOGICAL REASON FOR THIS!"-Ultron screamed in what was a machine`s rage.  
  
"I cannot explain.for the reason is not logical.even I cannot understand it.but I will not allow you to harm anyone or anything.these beings have fought and bested all of our machines, even when the odds and calculations were against them.perhaps they are not as pathetic and useless as you claim, father.perhaps their real value lies in what they call soul"-Vision said in a deep voice.  
  
Ultron glared in silence.then his palm let off a bolt of energy that blasted Vision away., leaving only a thick, blinding cloud of dust.  
  
"THOSE FOOOLISH WORDS MARKED YOU A FAILURE.I GAVE YOU A QUICK AND PAINLESS EXTERMINATION FOR BEING JUSTAN EXPERIMENT"-Ultron said.when the dust cloud cleared, showing the thing form of Vision, his phase powers on..  
  
"And those words proved that my place is at their side.and that the only failure here is you"-Vision replied coldly as he slammed against Ultron, his body shifting its density to the point each hit was worth tons.  
  
Everyone stared in shock as the battle raged on, destroying solid rock and making the ground tremble.  
  
"Everyone, leave this place! Now!"-Captain America yelled.  
  
"We cant let him fight alone!"-Wolverine replied.  
  
"Its an order! I have a plan..!"-Captain America replied, as he was followed by both X-men and Avengers outside the caverns.  
  
"SEE? THEY HAVE ABANDONED YOU, THEY ARE COWARDS AND SELFISH BY NATURE!"- Ultron mocked Vision with his words as both wee grasping each other`s hands in a stance.  
  
"No.unlike you, Im able to read what they really meant, the message the emotion in words send.and its THIS!"-Vision yelled as he grabbed Ultron and flew upwards, dragging the machine with him as they ripped through the top of the mountain..  
  
And both stared at a dark sky, the sounds of thunder and the sparks of lighthing covering the black clouds.  
  
In the center of it all, Storm and Thor floated, the storm and its power growing around them.  
  
"NOW!"-Vision yelled, as they both gestured.  
  
The whole storm united into one single spot, charging and becoming just a huge sphere of pure lighthing and electricity on its rawest, purest and strongest form.  
  
"Lighthning, Thunder, join and become one.!-Storm yelled as her eyes threws sparks of power.  
  
"And strike our ebemy with thy peerless fury!"-Thor yelled as he let go of his hammer..  
  
The ball of lighthning followed it, heading directly towards both Ultron and Vision.  
  
"this is goodbye.father"-Vision said as he phased from Ultron`s grasp.  
  
Ultron fired and blasted at the massive sphere about to land on top of him, with no result or disturbance.  
  
"THIS MEANS NOTHING! I AM ULTRON, IM SUPERIOR, IM INVENCIBLE, IM FLAWLESS, MY DEFEAT IS IMPOSSIBLE...THIS IS NOTHING AT."-Ultron`s shout was interrupted as the lightning ball hitted him and his surroundings, the mountain exploding in a burst of energy.then there was silence..  
  
Hours later.  
  
Both X-men and Avengers were standing in the crater that was a mountain hours ago, looking at the destruction.  
  
"There`s no trace of either of them.Vision I can understand, but Ultron."- Xavier said.  
  
"The EMP generated but such a phenomenon was bound to either disable him permanently or damaging enough or him to retreat for a long time and keep a low profile.I guess we can only guess whch one of those options was the right one"-Steve Rogers replied as he looked at the teens that composed each team, saying good bye to each other.Wanda and Simon were chatting awkwardly, while Thor and Storm seemed to discuss about the nature of the phenomena they had created (currently a friendly tie between natural and divine natures), while Amy hugged Todd and twirled him around, much to his dismay as Pietro and Fred joked at this. Jean, Scott, Natasha and Clint seemed to had patched things up, as each girl hanged from her teammate's arm. Lance and Kitty were talking to Hank and Janet, possibly about how boring it was going to be now that the Avengers were leaving.Tony, still on his armor, was trying to hold the New Mutants constant onslaught of questions about his armor.  
  
Moments later, the X-men looked at the Avenger's jet get lost in the horizon.  
  
"Im gonna miss them.it was nice knowing there are other powered being out there"-Kitty said.  
  
"I guess you are right...they were quite nice people, even Natasha, she gave me this flash grenade as souvenir"-Jean said.  
  
"Clint gave me this flash arrow as a souvenir too"-Scott added.  
  
At the same time both realized it, both arrow and grenade made a clicking sound, and an explosion of foam took place.  
  
Everyone stared at them, then bursted out laughing.  
  
"Cross that.they are even worse than I though"-Scott said.  
  
"Perfect for each other2-Jean replied coldly.  
  
Months later.  
  
The Avengers looked at their screen, were the images of the sentinel and its battle with the mutants had been broadcasted for days.  
  
"So, we coming public, Cap?"-Clint asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not.this proves the world is still not used or adapted to mutants, neither to super powered humans"-Captain America replied.  
  
"I'm not human or mutant. am I being kept secret because you do not want anyone to know about my survival or because I'm a machine as that one?"- Vision asked from his chair at the meeting table.  
  
Captain America walked towards him, and placed his hand on one of Vision's shoulders.  
  
"No, you are kept a secret because if humans aren't yet used to machines built for evil like that one.I doubt they are ready to meet a machine that's even more human than most of them.but I believe I speak for every avenger when I said we are more than ready.Vision"-Captain America said, as he smiled.  
  
Vision stared, and then smiled back.  
  
The End.  
  
Yup, I've catched up with season 3 of the show, and sorry for such a long delay.from now on, I'm gonna keep with a logical following of the seasons of evo, so read on, cause I've added a bonus prologue for next chapter! Enjoy, and sorry for not updating sooner!"  
  
Some days post the "Day of Reckoning".  
  
Principal Kelly looked from the resume in his hands to the man that sat in front of him , this making the man feel a bit uneasy, as he tensed his knuckles.he sweat a lot at such a small cause of pressure, one could notice.  
  
Principal Kelly was not having a good day, as keeping the mutants in check, keeping order and paranoia at bay from Bayville High and dealing with a chaotic student and teacher body made his life a living hell.not that he wasn't used too, but the fact it all had a reason, at least in his mind, made it all more distressing.  
  
"I'm rather impressed.Harvard, Oxford, Navarra, M.I.T, years at big shot companies and military research facilities.to be completely honest, I cant possibly understand why such a first rate science man as yourself wants to work as a Chemistry teacher at this school when he could be earning top dollars at a premium job"-Kelly said.  
  
"I have this stress condition.I needed a change"-The man replied almost automatically.  
  
Principal Kelly was now in the middle of an argument that involved himself and his conscience.on one hand, the man had already said he had no problems whatsoever with mutants, and hiring such an person would make the upcoming PTA meeting a breeze.on the other hand, Kelly felt he had to tell the man about the long history of Bayville High, out of compassion and pity.  
  
He stared for a few seconds, lost n thought.then smiled as he extended his hands towards the man.  
  
"You are hired.welcome to Bayville High, Mr.."-Kelly said as he had forgotten the name out of the blue.  
  
"Banner.Bruce banner"-the man replied, as he sighed in relief and relaxed, as he stretched Kelly's hand.  
  
Coming up next.Bruce Banner has his first (and last!) day as a teacher as he lands a detention gig.which ends up with both X-men and Brotherhood swearing to behave at their next detention after they witnesses the results of their actions! And its time for a full Kelly Torture saga!"  
  
Everything in next chapters! 


End file.
